Once Upon a Destiny
by anandika
Summary: Dois mundos diferentes. Duas vidas entrelaçadas. Uma ajudinha do destino. Um compromisso será selado. O futuro da monarquia da Noruega está em jogo. Será que Isabella está pronta para deixar sua vida comum e se tornar o centro das atenções? Será que Edward e a família real serão capazes de abrir mão de algumas tradições para que este grande amor seja vivido?
1. Sinopse

Um príncipe. Uma plebéia. Uma busca pelo Felizes para Sempre como nos contos de fadas.  
>Quando o príncipe Edward da Noruega resolveu estudar na Austrália não sabia que encontraria muito mais do que novos conhecimentos e cultura. Ele encontraria o amor da sua vida, aquela que um dia gostaria de tornar sua rainha A rainha do seu povo.<br>Isabella Swan, uma jovem socióloga, só queria aproveitar sua temporada no exuberante país da Oceania antes de voltar para casa e ter que enfrentar seu novo emprego, mas ao conhecer seu novo colega de classe as coisas se tornam um pouco mais complicadas, mas muito mais excitantes e divertidas.  
>Dois mundos diferentes.<br>Duas vidas entrelaçadas.  
>Uma ajudinha do destino.<br>Um compromisso será selado. O futuro da monarquia da Noruega está em jogo.  
>Será que Isabella está pronta para deixar sua vida comum e se tornar o centro das atenções?<br>Será que Edward e a família real serão capazes de abrir mão de algumas tradições para que este grande amor seja vivido?

* * *

><p><strong> Mais uma fic da Dupla dinâmica Ananda e Alais. Quem acompanha?<strong>


	2. O príncipe X A plebéia

**Capítulo 1 - O Príncipe e a Plebéia**

- Você vai mesmo para a Austrália Edward? - Rose perguntou ao primo, que estava concentrado em alguns papeis.

- Sim Rose. - ele largou os papeis de lado e olhando para a loirinha, sorriu - Eu vou sim. Preciso muito dar um tempo da loucura que anda este palácio ultimamente e achava que você deveria fazer o mesmo. Passar um tempo longe da vovó e da Tia Clara vai fazer muito bem para você.

O príncipe Edward Anthony Philip George da Noruega estava na sala de leitura do Palácio em companhia da prima, Duquesa Rosalie Adélia Marie de Vestfold.

Ele é príncipe-herdeiro de uma das ultimas monarquias modernas. O próximo na linha de sucessão do trono, atrás apenas do seu pai. E isto é muita responsabilidade!

Todas as monarquias da Europa estão sob suspeita depois dos inúmeros escândalos ocorridos nos últimos anos, com a recente renuncia do rei da Espanha. Os holofotes estão sobre os herdeiros diretos aos tronos e com isto, a pressão da mídia norueguesa sobre a preparação de Edward para assumir o seu lugar está a cada dia maior. Perseguições da imprensa em qualquer lugar onde ele fosse e sobre qualquer palavra que ele falasse, o deixando muito chateado. E em face destes acontecimentos, seus pais acharam melhor aceitar o desejo do filho de cursar uma nova pós-graduação na longínqua Austrália.

Este será um tempo para que o príncipe consiga um pouco de paz em meio à turbulência. Seis meses em Melbourne sem protocolos reais, sem honras, sem pressão. Vivendo quase como um plebeu.

Sua viagem planejada tão em cima da hora e com tão pouca pompa era uma regalia que seria impossível há alguns anos atrás. A monarquia vem se modificando desde o reinado do seu avô, o rei George II, e estava se tornando ainda mais moderna sob o comando dos seus pais, o rei Carlisle e a rainha Esme. Hoje já era possível que os membros da família real levassem uma vida quase normal em algumas ocasiões. Edward e seu irmão, o príncipe Jasper, já puderam frequentar a escola regular e conviver com outras crianças na infância e Edward estudou Ciências Políticas na tradicional Universidade de Oxford, na Inglaterra, onde fez amigos leais e um dia, até poderia vir a se casar com uma plebéia, assim como seu pai, que encontrou a sua eleita nos corredores da universidade de Oslo.

Apesar de ter sido criado de maneira menos rígida do que o que seu pai foi, Edward ainda tinha muitos protocolos a seguir e sentia o peso do cargo que carregaria em um futuro que ele esperava estar muito distante: Rei da Noruega e soberano de um povo.

- Bem que eu queria te acompanhar priminho - Rose suspirou - Mas começarei na semana que vem aquele estágio que eu tanto queria na empresa de Emmett. Não posso sair agora!

- Então ele te chamou mesmo, hein?

Emmett McCarty é o melhor amigo do príncipe desde a pré escola e também herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas de investimento do país. Edward desconfiava que o amigo tinha uma queda por sua prima e por isto já o tinha alertado da sua situação com a loirinha.

- Sim! - Rose se sentiu muito empolgada - Ele disse que eu tenho o perfil perfeito para o cargo!

-Que maravilha, Rose! - Edward vibrou - Este estágio será ótimo para a sua carreira.

- Eu acho que vou me dar muito bem lá, pois sempre foi meu sonho trabalhar em uma empresa de investimentos! E também Emmett é um gato! - ela piscou o olho para o primo que bufou, a repreendendo.

- Rose…

- Eu sei, eu sei Edward… Eu sei do nosso 'compromisso' - ela revirou os olhos e levantou os dedos para fazer o sinal de aspas - E não vou desistir dele. Só acho que você vai encontrar alguém de quem goste de verdade e não vai precisar se casar com sua prima sem graça aqui.

Rosalie, além de prima do príncipe e única filha do irmão do rei, é a sua prometida. Ela é a sua única opção para noiva se ele não achar alguém à altura até a data limite para o anúncio do seu noivado, que é o dia do seu aniversário de 28 anos.

26 anos… quase 27. Isto lhe dá um pouco mais de um ano para encontrar alguém adequado e assim tanto se livrar, como à prima desta enorme responsabilidade.

Edward não tinha uma eleita, mas não era por falta de tentativas. Ele já andou com muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma delas fez com que ele quisesse assumir um compromisso. Algumas eram muito sonsas, outras assanhadas demais, mas todas tinham algo em comum: Apenas queriam o título e não o homem por trás dele. Além disto, ainda tinha o agravante que a única vez que ele achou que tinha se apaixonado de verdade, por uma colega de faculdade, aos 21 anos de idade, a moça não o quis por ele ser príncipe.

Ele tinha certeza que estava fadado a ficar sozinho por toda a vida.

- Eu realmente espero encontrar alguém que me ame, por mim, mas principalmente por você que não tem nada a ver com estas tradições ridículas que a vovó insiste em manter.

Edward já estava farto dos mando e desmandos da sua avó e dos conselheiros da monarquia, mas enquanto ele mesmo não fosse o rei, nada podia fazer a não ser aceitar todas as imposições.

- Eu sou tão família real quanto você, Edward. - Rosalie falou indignada - Não é só por que sou filha do irmão do rei e não tenho o título de princesa que não tenho obrigações com este país. Se você tem que se sacrificar em nome das tradições, nada mais justo que eu faça o mesmo.

- Você é tão perfeita Rose - Edward se aproximou da loirinha e a abraçou, grato por seu apoio incondicional - E é por isto que eu acho que você merece alguém melhor do que eu, melhor do que o galanteador barato do Emmett. Tome cuidado com ele, por favor.

- Eu sei me cuidar Edward… E só acho Emmett bonitinho. Nada mais do que isto, te prometo - Rose sapecou um beijo na bochecha do primo - Mas esquece isto e me fala mais da sua viagem! Estou tão curiosa para saber como você conseguiu o que queria em tão pouco tempo e sem nenhuma reclamação maior da vovó!

Empolgado com a curiosidade da prima, Edward começou a falar daquela viagem tão desejada e que apesar dele ainda não tinha idéia, que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez, Isabella Marie Swan tinha um novo lar. Pelos próximos seis meses o pequeno apartamento no complexo da universidade de Melbourne será a sua morada e refugio.<p>

Ela soltou um suspiro satisfeito ao se dar conta que a seus últimos pertences já estavam devidamente armazenados nas gavetas e armários, e assim se pôs diante da janela do seu quarto a fim de admirar o final de tarde quente e aconchegante.

- Que dia lindo! Como eu gostaria que os dias na Noruega fossem assim... - ela murmurou para si mesma, esticando as mãos para fora da janela e aproveitando o calor tão raro em sua terra natal.

Depois de uma temporada na Nova Zelândia onde aprendeu mais sobre trabalho escravo e colaborou com uma ONG local, seguido de alguns meses viajando pelo outback australiano com um grupo de amigos e trabalhando voluntariamente, na amanhã do dia anterior, a jovem socióloga tinha finalmente chegado a Melbourne para a última etapa do seu período de dois anos fora de casa: um curso de pós-graduação em políticas públicas pela renomada universidade da cidade.

Em seus 25 anos, Bella Swan sempre foi um espírito livre. Ela nunca gostou de se apegar muito às pessoas além de sua família é claro. Amava muito a todos, mas não se tornava emocionalmente dependente das coisas e pessoas ao seu redor as quais considerava muito passageiro. Além disto, ficar em um só lugar, com poucas pessoas não era sua vocação. Ela gostava de dividir, compartilhar, nem que fosse um pouco de amor e atenção. Este era o tipo de vida que ela gosta: colaborar com as outras pessoas, doar um pouco do seu tempo e conhecimentos para a melhoria da vida dos que mais necessitam.

Rodar o mundo. Conhecer pessoas e culturas novas. Ser útil. Aprender e ensinar. Esta é a sua maneira de ser feliz.

Bella sempre foi de poucos, mais leais amigos e nunca se apaixonou de verdade. É claro que teve alguns namorados, principalmente na época da faculdade, mas ninguém conseguiu com que seu coração batesse mais forte. Nunca encontrou alguém com quem conseguisse dividir seus sonhos, que quisesse lutar a sua mesma luta. Que se sentisse empolgado e feliz no meio dos menos favorecidos. Que quisesse se doar um pouquinho em vez de ficar tomando decisões trancado dentro de uma sala, rodeado de pessoas vazias.

Quando voltar para casa, ela está com emprego certo nas empresas da família Swan, mas definitivamente não é isto o que quer para a sua vida. Ela não quer ter que trabalhar de segunda a sexta em um escritório, tomando decisões que apenas beneficiarão a ela e a sua família.

Ela quer poder escolher onde trabalhar, a quem ajudar, mas sabe que seu pai sempre será contra as suas idéias revolucionárias.

Ela soltou outro suspiro e fechou os olhos.

- Como seria mais fácil se o papai me entendesse… - ela pensou alto mais uma vez - Como eu queria que a minha vida mudasse...

Antes que ela tivesse chance de pensar em mais alguma coisa, seu telefone tocou lhe tirando dos devaneios. Eram os amigos empolgados para explorar um pouco mais da cidade.

Seu pai e a falta de compreensão, seu emprego entediante em Oslo… Isto tudo eram coisas para se pensar depois. Agora ela precisava curtir a cidade linda na qual viveria pelos próximos meses.

A cidade na qual ela viveria uma surpreendente aventura e como era o seu desejo, teria a sua vida totalmente modificada ao encontrar um grande amor.


	3. Austrália

**Capítulo 2 - Austrália**

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Vossa alteza? - Uma comissária de bordo se aproximou de Edward com um sorriso - Uma bebida, algo para comer?

Ele estava em uma parte reservada no jatinho real a caminho da sua liberdade provisória, bem longe de casa.

- Não… Anna - Edward leu seu nome no broche e falou suave - Está tudo bem. Se eu precisar de algo lhe aviso. Só me faça um pequeno favor de comunicar aos rapazes que eu não precisarei deles pela duração do vôo. Aproveitarei a viagem para dormir um pouco e estar descansado para os compromissos.

- Certamente avisarei. Bom vôo príncipe Edward. - ela fez uma reverência - Qualquer coisa que o senhor precise, me chame pelo botão de serviço.

Assim que a comissária saiu, Edward reclinou a sua poltrona e se arrumou para dormir até a sua chegada em Sydney. A preparação da sua viagem foi relativamente fácil. Depois de decidido que o seu destino seria a Universidade de Melbourne para cursar uma Especialização em Políticas Públicas, seu pai entrou em contato com o governo australiano pedindo ajuda a diplomacia para mantê-lo incógnito o máximo possível no país.

Ele seguia para o seu destino no avião particular da família real, acompanhado apenas de dois guarda-costas que ficariam por perto, mas não o seguiriam o tempo todo. Para esta função Edward acabou por escolher Sam, o guarda-costas que o acompanhava desde a época que viveu na Inglaterra, e um jovem chamado Benjamin, que além da sua segurança, também aproveitaria a temporada para estudar.

Seu vôo foi bastante tranquilo e, chegando a Sydney, ele teve sorte que os paparazzis fotografaram apenas a sua passagem pelo aeroporto e a imprensa tratou como uma visita política casual do príncipe à cidade, logo o deixando em paz.

Depois de cumprir uma agenda oficial pequena, com visitas às autoridades locais e a uma instituição para crianças para qual o seu governo contribuía, ele partiu para Melbourne no carro devidamente providenciado no nome de Sam para não correr o risco de ser localizado e já na cidade, ficaria hospedado em um dos prédios do complexo universitário, comeria e viveria nas dependências para os bolsistas e tinha escolhido a cidade justamente pra não ser tão reconhecido. O objetivo era ter uma vida normal, na medida do possível que um herdeiro ao trono conseguiria ter.

Queria passar um tempo sem pensar muito nas suas responsabilidades como príncipe-herdeiro e esperava que este tempo na Austrália lhe fizesse bem e o deixasse mais calmo para assumir suas responsabilidades na volta à Noruega.

* * *

><p>Bella aproveitou a semana de folga antes do inicio das aulas para explorar o campus da universidade e a cidade de Melbourne. Junto com os seus amigos Angela, Jessica e Mike, ela fez um reconhecimento do local onde viveria pelos próximos meses. Nos dois primeiros dias, procurou saber de quais facilidades o campus contava e acabou encontrando lavanderia, livraria, uma pequena, mas bem abastecida mercearia, além de conhecer uma boa lanchonete e algumas cafeterias bem charmosas.<p>

Nos dias que se seguiram, eles passearam pela cidade, andaram de bonde, olhando os principais pontos turísticos da cidade e foram à praia para tomar um pouco de sol, o que as meninas adoraram, já que na Noruega esta era uma tarefa impossível dado o clima frio. Elas estavam aproveitando muito o clima quente e aconchegante do país. Até o povo era mais animado, mais bonito naquele lado do mundo.

Não que o seu país não fosse lindo, mas definitivamente não tinha a alegria e vibração que encontraram na Austrália.

Além de Angela Weber, que era sua amiga e companheira inseparável desde o jardim de infância, Bella também estava acompanhada de Jessica Stanley, uma amiga que conheceu através de Angela quando estudaram na Universidade de Oslo, e de Mike Newton um Espanhol engraçado, elas o conheceram na ONG que colaboraram enquanto estava na Nova Zelândia, mas que já tinha se tornado essencial para elas. Mike declarou que também seguiria para a Austrália por ter interesses bem parecidos com os delas no que diz respeito a ajuda humanitária, mas Bella e Angela desconfiavam que a real razão fosse por causa exclusivamente de Jessica. O jovem estava totalmente apaixonado por ela, mas a garota estava o deixando desesperado com o seu desprezo!

Agora, no primeiro dia de aula, enquanto esperavam o horário das aulas finalmente começarem, eles observavam como os corredores da Escola de Ciências Sociais da Universidade de Melbourne estavam repletos de alunos. Pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades estudavam lá, pois eram notáveis os diferentes sotaques e idiomas ouvidos.

Pelos corredores além dos estudantes vestidos normalmente para uma cultura ocidental, com suas roupas curtas, tatuagens e cabelos coloridos, também haviam garotos de turbante, algumas garotas de véu e saias longas, características das culturas mais tradicionais. Circulavam pessoas bem branquinhas, outros morenos e alguns negros. Era uma diversidade cultural bastante interessante.

Jessica e Angela serão colegas de sala na turma de especialização em Psicologia organizacional, Mike assistirá aulas como ouvinte na turma de Ciências Políticas e todos eles estavam bastante empolgados com os novos conhecimentos e amizades que iriam conquistar naquela temporada.

Enquanto Angela e Mike conversavam animadamente sobre algum assunto que ela não prestava atenção, Bella estava ao lado de Jessica, que observava todo o movimento de pessoas, com olhos atentos.

- Nós não conhecemos aquele cara, Bella? - Jessica perguntou assim que viu três rapazes vestidos um pouco mais formais do que o resto dos alunos, passarem por elas.

- Cara? Qual? - Bella, que até então estava meio aérea e perdida em pensamentos, se concentrou na amiga.

- O que está na porta da sua turma… - Jess apontou para o local onde eles tinham parado - Mais alto que está com dois outros. O que sorriu para nós quando passou por aqui...

- O de jaqueta preta e óculos escuros? - Jessica assentiu e Bella olhou o rapaz de longe, mas mesmo fazendo um esforço, não o reconheceu - É… Pode até ser… Mas não é alguém muito próximo…

Jessica acompanhou o olhar da amiga e deu de ombros achando que ele podia ser alguém só parecido com qualquer conhecido delas.

- É, acho que você tem razão Bella… Não é ninguém amigo nosso.

O sinal para o começo das aulas tocou e todos começaram a se agitar.

- Bom, chegou a nossa hora… - Angela comentou, se aproximando das amigas - Nos encontramos no final do dia para contarmos uns aos outros nossas experiências?

- Com certeza! - Bella respondeu feliz - Boa aula, divirtam-se e depois quero saber de tudo!

Ela acenou para os amigos e entrou em sua sala, olhando ao redor e logo encontrando Edward sentando em uma cadeira na primeira fila, próxima a mesa do professor. Olhou-o por um tempo e concluiu que definitivamente não era ninguém do seu círculo mais próximo de amigos e sim um cara novo e muito bonito. Isso ela não pôde deixar de reparar.

Alto, corpo esbelto, pele clara ressaltada pela roupa escura e um pouco formal para a ocasião, além de uma expressão muito concentrada no caderninho que tinha em mãos.

Bonito. Muito bonito e atraente. Não faria mal se ela se sentasse perto dele só para admirar.

Edward estava fazendo uns rabiscos em seu caderninho de bolso. Desenhar era a sua distração quando estava nervoso. Começou a ouvir cada vez mais vozes e pouco depois, ele olhou ao seu redor e viu seu guarda-costas Sam sentado à paisana no fundo da sala, os colegas entrando, alguns se sentando em seus lugares, outros ainda parados perto da porta parecendo observar o ambiente, mas não se deteve em ninguém, logo voltando seus olhos para a folha de papel onde mais um desenho tomava forma.

Só queria que tudo desse certo. Edward pensou, soltando um longo suspiro e rabiscando mais rápido.

- Bom dia, bom dia turma! - o burburinho existente na sala se calou e Edward, guardando seu caderno na pasta, se concentrou no senhor simpático que havia adentrado a sala - Sou o professor Mackenzie e estarei com vocês pelas próximas semanas para transmitir um pouco dos meus conhecimentos em aulas bem dinâmicas e interessantes.

O professor continuou a falar por mais um tempo, fazendo a sua apresentação e discursando sobre a sua metodologia de ensino um pouco diferente.

- E só mais uma coisa, antes de terminar. - o professor falou animadamente - O nosso trabalho vai ser em clima de união e por esta razão as pessoas da primeira fila, por favor, vire-se para a cadeira atrás da sua para conhecer quem será sua dupla de trabalho pelo período de curso.

_Ótimo! Se terei um colega grudado em mim pelos próximos meses, pelo menos espero que ele seja legal! _Foi o pensamento sarcástico que Edward teve. Geralmente ele preferia escolher de quem se aproximar e não ser induzido a se tornar intimo de uma pessoa que não queria.

Com um suspiro resignado, Edward se virou para a cadeira disposta atrás da sua e deu de cara com uma moça muito bonita. Os cabelos castanhos claros emolduravam um lindo rosto de boneca. Os olhos eram de um verde intenso, seu nariz meio arrebitado era enfeitado com pequenas e graciosas marquinhas e quando ela sorriu para ele o mais lindo dos sorrisos, um sentimento desconhecido o invadiu.

Era como se ele tivesse levado um choque elétrico? _Estranho..._

- Edward Cullen - ele se apresentou pelo seu nome civil, acenando com a cabeça - Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

Bella o olhou e pôde ver na intensidade da pequena troca de cumprimentos, assim como no brilho daqueles olhos azuis que ele, além de lindo, parecia ser um cara legal.

_Já gostei dele! _Ela deu suspirou baixinho.

- Isabella Swan. - falou, analisando ainda mais aquele rosto bonito - Já que teremos que trabalhar juntos, espero ser uma boa companhia pelos próximos meses.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo Isabella - ele falou calmamente e voltou à sua posição original ao ouvir a voz do professor dizendo que gostaria de começar a aula e que eles teriam bastante tempo para se conhecerem ainda naquela semana.

A aula continuou e eles trocam apenas umas poucas palavras sobre o exercício. Enquanto Bella achou seu colega bem simpático, apesar de ser bastante formal no tratamento e tímido, e Edward se sentia cada vez mais intrigado pela garota que seria sua parceira de aula.

Era estranho como ele se sentia na presença dela. Parecia que ela tinha uma força que o chamava, que o atraia... E o sorriso… O sorriso dela era lindo que ele já havia visto. Ele estava tão encantado pela colega que no final da manhã, quando a aula finalmente terminou e Bella recolheu seu material para começar a sair da sala, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ele tocou seu braço, fazendo-a parar.

- Ehhh, Isabella… - ele a chamou meio tímido.

- Sim, Edward.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Não sei ainda… - Bella se sentiu feliz por ele ter tomado a iniciativa de começar uma conversa - Encontrar uns amigos... Conversar um pouco… Não tenho muitos planos. E você, o que pretende fazer?

- Ainda não conheço muitas pessoas por aqui - ele deu de ombros e sorriu torto - Irei para residência universitária e devo ficar por lá… - continuou se sentindo sem jeito e se perguntando por que havia agido tão impulsivamente ao segurar o braço dela - Então até amanhã, Isabella. Foi um prazer conhece-la.

Ao ver o rapaz sorri para ela, Bella se deu conta de que já havia o visto em algum lugar.

Mas de onde ela o conhece? De um cartaz? Da televisão?

Ela mirou o rosto dele por uns bons minutos. O sorriso torto. Os cabelos acobreados meio desalinhados. O rosto anguloso e bonito. O tratamento formal e extremamente educado.

- Não acredito! - um grito escapou quando ela se deu conta de quem estava à sua frente.

_É o Príncipe Edward da Noruega! _

- O que foi Isabella? - o coração de Edward quase parou com a possibilidade de ter sido reconhecido tão cedo - Por que você está me olhando assim?

- Não é possível… Não… - ela balançou a cabeça tentando clarear a sua mente.

Ela só podia estar maluca… Não tinha outra explicação. O seu colega de classe e dupla de trabalho pelo próximo semestre não podia ser o príncipe-herdeiro do seu país! Isto era loucura!

- Isabella, você está bem? - Edward voltou a perguntar ao notar que a colega estava branca como um fantasma. - Isabella, tudo bem?

- Edward… - ela olhou para o rosto em sua frente mais uma vez e respirou fundo, ainda incrédula - Vo-Você é quem eu acho que você é?

- Quem você acha que eu sou Isabella? - ele perguntou se sentindo apreensivo.

_Ah não... Não tão cedo..._

Ele não podia ser reconhecido logo no primeiro dia. Não era possível que alguém o reconhecesse logo de começo, em um país tão distante do seu. Ele se sentia frustrado!

- Você é o Príncipe Edward da Noruega? - ela não desviou os olhos dele, ainda tentando acreditar neste encontro impossível - O futuro rei do meu país, o meu soberano?

- Seu soberano? - A voz de Edward saiu meio trêmula - Vo-você é Norueguesa?

-Sou sim… Ai meu Deus! - ela colocou a mão sobre a boca - E eu estou tratando o príncipe como um qualquer! - fez uma reverência - Me desculpe, Vossa Alteza.

Edward estava simplesmente em choque! Qual era a chance de ser colega de uma norueguesa na Austrália? De encontrar alguém do seu país, no seu primeiro dia de aula, na universidade que foi escolhida por ele exatamente por ser no outro lado do mundo?

Uma em um milhão? Como ganhar na loteria acumulada? Quase impossível? Deve ser isto…

Mas para eles dois este acaso foi possível e por esta razão, ainda se encaravam sem ao menos piscar os olhos.

- Isabella pare com isto! - ele foi o primeiro a sair do transe - Você está chamando atenção para nós!

- Me desculpe. - ela se recompôs um pouco - Me desculpe mesmo, Vossa Alteza!

Dado o estado alterado da moça, Edward concluiu que precisava sair da vista das outras pessoas antes que mais alguém o reconhecesse, então ele acenou para os seguranças, que se aproximaram um pouco.

- Vamos tomar um café e conversamos melhor? - ele segurou o braço da colega, tentando mantê-la sob controle - Aliás onde tem uma cafeteria? Não conheço nada por aqui…

- Deixe comigo então… - Bella respirou fundo - Eu conheço um bom lugar para tomarmos um café e tentar me acalmar também. Vem comigo?

Edward assentiu e então ela seguiu na frente, ainda tonta com a coincidência.

_O príncipe Edward da Noruega, seu colega de classe... Alice vai surtar quando soubesse desta novidade!_

Sua irmã era louca pela família real. Acompanhava cada passo deles, colecionava pôsteres e recortes, sempre que podia assistia a todos os eventos públicos e além disto, ainda achava os príncipes Edward, Jasper e a Duquesa Rosalie lindos! Bella tinha certeza que a irmã teria um ataque quando ela dissesse que Edward era ainda mais lindo pessoalmente e também muito simpático.

Eles caminharam até um café perto do prédio de artes, lado a lado, mas ainda calados. Edward, assim como a colega, estava muito pensativo.

_Uma norueguesa na sua classe… Que coincidência..._

Como ele podia imaginar encontrar alguém do seu gelado país tão longe e ainda mais sua colega? Já que teriam que trabalhar juntos nos próximos seis meses, precisavam ter um bom relacionamento, assim como fazê-la entender que neste momento ele não era o príncipe e sim uma pessoa normal, com interesses semelhantes aos dela.

- Então quer dizer que vossa majestade ainda não conhece o campus? - Bella perguntou assim que conseguiram uma mesinha no canto do café - Quando chegou aqui?

- Não. Não conheço nada ainda. - Edward sorriu simpático- Cheguei ontem à tarde e não tive tempo para fazer um reconhecimento no campus.

Eles já tinham conseguido se acalmar um pouco do susto do reconhecimento e o clima já estava mais leve entre eles.

- Está aqui sozinho? - Bella não conteve a curiosidade e perguntou sem pensar - Ai desculpe a indiscrição Vossa Alteza.

- Pare de se desculpar a cada palavra Isabella. Você pode perguntar o que quiser. - ele balançou a cabeça de leve, achando a curiosidade dela engraçada - Não estou aqui sozinho… Claro que não. Olhe aqueles dois ali atrás... - ele apontou para os rapazes sentados em uma mesinha perto da calçada e parecendo despreocupados - Eles são meus guarda-costas.

- Seguranças… - Bella não conteve um risinho - Aqui no campus? Desculpe Sr. príncipe, mas isto é desnecessário.

- Também acho... - Edward suspirou ao relembrar da discussão com o pai sobre a sua segurança - Mas vai tentar convencer o Rei Carlisle disto.

- Nem tentaria - outro risinho escapou - Convencer meu pai de alguma coisa já é bem difícil, imagine o rei!

Desta vez eles riram juntos, mas Edward logo ficou sério. Tinha um assunto complicado a falar a ela.

- Isabella... - a voz do príncipe saiu pausada - Eu gostaria de contar com a sua ajuda. A imprensa não sabe que eu estou aqui. - Bella fez uma careta e ele continuou - Quer dizer, no país sim. Em Melbourne não. Estou tentando ser apenas um estudante comum e não espero privilégios, por esta razão espero que a minha passagem por esta universidade seja a mais discreta possível.

- Não se preocupe alteza, pelo que depender de mim o seu desejo será cumprido. Não ligarei para os fotógrafos e não vou alardear sua ilustre presença na cidade - ela falou divertida. - Como vossa alteza mesmo deseja, para mim você será apenas a minha dupla de trabalho e não o príncipe da Noruega, então não espere mesmo regalias!

- Certo… Já gostei de você, Isabella! Obrigada por sua sinceridade.

Edward sentiu alívio e uma vontade enorme de confiar em cada palavra que Bella disse. Era até engraçado como parecia que eles tinham uma conexão diferente.

- Já que parece que vamos ser amigos, eu vou me apresentar outra vez - ela estendeu a mão para ele e a apertou - Oi eu sou a Bella! Meus amigos são autorizados a me chamar apenas de Bella.

Edward não pode conter uma gargalhada com a atitude tão despojada da garota. Agora ele tem certeza que em companhia da sua colega Isabella Swan, a temporada na Austrália será muito divertida.

- Então nada de Vossa Alteza. - ele acompanhou o tom descontraído - Me chame de Edward. Apenas Edward,

- Ok, somente Edward - ela murmurou - Então Edward, já que eu sou a sua única conhecida por aqui a não ser os truculentos da mesa lá de fora, por que você não aceita dar uma volta comigo? Só preciso falar com meus amigos que estou bem e depois disto estou a sua disposição para te mostrar o campus e tudo que você precisar por aqui.

Bella pensou que já que ele é um cara legal e parece completamente perdido, por que não o ajudar a se ambientar?

- Você vai me levar para conhecer o campus? - ele deu um sorriso genuinamente luminoso - Tem certeza?

- É claro que tenho certeza! - Bella bateu de leve no braço dele - Nós não somos amigos agora?

Edward hesitou um pouco ao ouvir a palavra "amigos". Ele tinha poucos amigos, por conta da vida atribulada que levava, mas definitivamente gostaria que Bella fosse um deles.

_Bendito fosse o professor Mackenzie e sua idéia de junta-los._

- Sim somos… - ele finalmente respondeu - Então, já que vamos passear pelo campus, preciso passar em meu quarto, colocar uma camiseta e trocar estes sapatos por tênis - ele olhou para os sapatos pouco confortáveis que usava - Além de dar noticias a minha mãe. Ela já deve estar neurótica por que ainda não falei com ela hoje!

- Ah é claro… - Bella revirou os olhos - Mães são todas iguais. Não importa se ela é rainha ou plebéia e muito menos a idade que temos, elas sempre vão se preocupar conosco.

- Sim, sempre vão… - o príncipe se divertiu com a careta da "amiga" - Então Bella, a que horas e em qual local nos encontramos?

- Pode ser as duas na praça principal do complexo de dormitórios? E nada de almoçar! Vou te levar em um lugar que serve os melhores hambúrgueres desta cidade!

- Para mim está perfeito! As duas, na praça e nada de almoço!

- Então tchau Edward… Até mais tarde.

- Até mais, Bella. - ele deu um sorrisinho contido - Gostei de verdade de te conhecer.

- Eu também - Bella soltou um beijinho no ar e saiu mal conseguindo segurar a sua empolgação.

Colega e amiga do príncipe gato, simpático e fofo da Noruega?

_Oh My God, isto é bom demais!_

Assim que ela dobrou a primeira esquina em direção ao seu apartamento, ela começou a dar risadinhas e pulinhos empolgados.

Este tempo em Melbourne seria interessante… Bastante interessante.

E era uma pena que teria que guardar este segredo da sua irmã.


	4. Novos Horizontes

**Capítulo 3 - Novos Horizontes**

Edward e Bella se tornam amigos logo de primeira, pois a jovem plebeia se tornou o porto seguro e principal guia do príncipe na cidade de Melbourne. Enquanto Edward e seus seguranças tinham apenas informações básicas sobre a cidade, Bella já sabia de cada cantinho e estava livre e disposta para apresenta a eles tudo que porventura pudessem precisar. Ela os apresentou vários lugares legais onde poderiam fazer uma boa refeição, ensinou o caminho para o posto médico, onde estava localizado o banco e o centrinho comercial do campus, além de dar dicas para que o príncipe fosse menos formal e assim conseguisse passar despercebido no meio dos alunos. Sam e Ben eram bem legais com ela, a acompanhando para o seu dormitório tarde da noite e dando privacidade para que ela ficasse à sois com Edward quando era necessário. Nestes poucos dias de convivência já tinha aprendido a gostar dos guarda-costas do seu amigo.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que se conheceram e nestes dias Edward e Bella quase não tinham se separado, aproveitando cada intervalo, cada parada no café local para conversar sem parar, tentando conhecer um ao outro.

Edward contou a nova amiga sobre sua experiência na faculdade em Londres, dando detalhes sobre os privilégios e regalias que o titulo real o trouxe e arrancando risinhos de Bella quando lhe contou sobre ter que dirigir do lado errado da rua e dos acidentes que ele quase ocasionou.

Bella contou um pouco dela e das suas aventuras pelo mundo. Contou para ele sobre a sua temporada na Nova Zelândia e as atividades que desempenhou na ONG que buscava novas alternativas para erradicar o trabalho escravo, fazendo Edward se sentir empolgado e querer ter a mesma experiência, um dia.

Bella estava adorando conhecer o lado mais humano e comum do príncipe do seu país e Edward estava cada vez mais encantado com o espírito livre e alegre da sua nova amiga.

Mais segura da sua amizade com Edward, Bella sugeriu o apresentar a seus amigos e ele prontamente aceitou. Precisava mesmo conhecer outras pessoas, então estavam naquele momento sentados em uma mesinha do refeitório central da Escola de Ciências Sociais. Sam e Ben estrategicamente posicionado em uma mesa no fundo, Edward sentado ao lado de Bella e seus três amigos à sua frente.

Bella já os tinha alertado no dia anterior para eles agirem com naturalidade, deixando de lado o título real do novo amigo e principalmente mantivessem segredo sobre a ilustre presença na universidade. Angela e Mike estavam seguindo as instruções à risca e foram amistosos porém contidos no momento de apresentação ao príncipe, conversando com ele normalmente, deixando-o à vontade, mas Jessica estava sendo a mesma atirada de sempre, remexendo no cabelo, se inclinando para ele sedutoramente, o que não estava agradando Bella e deixando Edward um pouco nervoso.

Ele ainda não era amigo dela! E além do mais, ela tinha Mike, que agora a olhava se sentindo incomodado e preterido pela atenção dada ao novo conhecido.

- Nem acredito que o príncipe do meu país é agora meu amigo! - Jessica bateu palmas e de um gritinho - Que honra imensa!

- Jess, fala baixo… As pessoas não podem saber quem Edward é na realidade. Você não pode falar dele para ninguém!

Bella olhou ao redor da cafeteria para ver se alguém tinha visto o pequeno surto da sua amiga, mas por sorte todos pareciam absortos em seus próprios problemas.

- Claro que não vou falar. - ela fez um biquinho - Só fiquei um pouquinho empolgada por conhecê-lo.

- Então guarde sua empolgação, Jessica - Mike falou olhando-a feio - Senão você vai metê-lo em confusão. Se os jornalistas o descobrem aqui, ele não vai ter mais paz.

- Eu sei... E não quero ver o meu príncipe em confusão e muito menos perseguido... - Jess ignorou Mike, voltando seu corpo para o lado de Edward e jogando o cabelo. - Mas me diga príncipe, como é ser da realeza?

Edward ficou sem graça com o jeito desinibido da moça e agarrou na mão de Bella que lhe lançou um olhar de conforto.

Teria que conversar com a amiga mais uma vez e se ela não conseguisse conter sua empolgação, infelizmente teriam que se afastar por um tempo, para o bem de Edward… Para que ele ficasse confortável e seguro, como era o seu desejo.

- Jess eu já não tinha conversado com você? - Bella respirou fundo, buscando não perder a paciência - Aqui Edward é uma pessoa normal, esqueça o titulo de nobreza.

- Eu sei… Mas isto é tão empolgante!

Jessica jogou o cabelo mais uma vez e Angela decidiu interferir, já achando aquele comportamento bastante inconveniente.

- Jess, acho que devemos já ir andando para a aula. - ela olhou feio para a amiga.

- Agora? - ela olhou o relógio e gemeu ao ver como o tempo tinha passado rápido.

- Agora sim, Jessica. Se você não se lembra, temos que chegar uns dez minutos antes da aula começar para conseguirmos um bom lugar - Angela começou a se levantar da cadeira, sendo seguida por Mike - Bella, nos vemos mais tarde - pegou sua bolsa e materiais - E Edward, foi um prazer enorme te conhecer. Espero te encontrar outras vezes.

- Eu também, Angela. - ele deu um sorriso tímido

- Até mais, cara - Mike bateu de leve no ombro de Edward - Se você gostar de videogame, vamos marcar para jogar um dia destes.

- Vamos sim Mike. Só é você me convidar que eu irei.

- Tchau príncipe Edward…- Jessica acenou para Edward - Até a próxima!

Angela puxou Jessica para fora do café e Edward finalmente conseguiu relaxar, segurando a mão da amiga e caminhando para sua sala de aulas.

- Eu posso confiar meu segredo a eles? - ele perguntou preocupado com a recepção efusiva de Jessica Stanley.

- Claro que pode. - Bella falou estreitando seu aperto de mão - Apesar de Jessica ser assim despachada, ela e Angela são minha amigas a muitos anos e eu as conheço bem. E Mike… Eu o conheço a pouco tempo, mas sei que ele também será capaz de guardar este segredo. Ele é um rapaz muito discreto.

- Assim, fico um pouco mais aliviado… - ele falou, mas sua expressão continuou preocupada - Não quero ser descoberto aqui de jeito nenhum!

Bella saltitou para a frente dele dando um beijinho na sua bochecha.

- Relaxa Edward da Noruega! Ninguém vai atrapalhar sua temporada longe de casa… Eu não vou deixar!

- Eu sei que você não vai, mas os outros…

- Confie em mim - ela o olhou séria- Se alguém aqui falar à imprensa sobre você vai sofrer as consequências nas minhas mãos! - bateu uma mão em punho na outra e fez uma cara raivosa, que fez Edward gargalhar.

- Você é demais Bella! - ele a abraçou e sapecou um beijo em sua bochecha - Não sei o que seria de mim sem você…

* * *

><p>- Isto não é possível Edward! - Bella tirou seu avental e rindo se sentou em frente a Edward na mesinha do pequeno café onde havia conseguido um emprego de meio período junto com Jéssica e Angela.<p>

Mais duas semanas tinham se passado desde que se conheceram e agora Edward estava sentado, esperando o turno de Bella terminar, como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias.

Ele agora esta menos formal e mais adaptado a normalidade de um jovem estudante de especialização em um país estranho. Estava tendo contato com jovens normais, conversando sobre coisas comuns, problemas típico de pessoas da idade dele, o estavam lhe dando uma experiência que nunca imaginou que teria. Deixou as roupas sóbrias de lado para se vestir com mais simplicidade e até seu linguajar estava menos rebuscado.

Bella sempre o observa conversando com os clientes, fazendo novos amigos, se comportando diferente de quando se conheceram. Ela estava feliz por vê-lo assim tão bem adaptado a vida comum e ainda mais por estarem tão próximos, por serem tão amigos. Não podia negar que sentia sua falta quando ele não podia aparecer para irem embora juntos depois do trabalho.

- O que foi? - Edward perguntou abismado, largando o pacotinho de biscoito na mesa e a olhando - O que eu fiz Bella?

- Eu não acredito que você separa o recheio do biscoito do mesmo jeito que eu! - ela balançou a cabeça incrédula e riu de mais esta coincidência.

Nos últimos tempos eles têm descoberto as mais diferentes afinidades e manias, mas esta do biscoito era nova e muito esquisita.

- Já te disse... - ele deu de ombros casualmente e sorriu torto - Somos almas gêmeas!

- Humm quer dizer que agora somos almas gêmeas? - ela soltou o cabelo, arrumou a gola da sua camisa e sorriu para ele - E então alma gêmea, o que vamos fazer no meu tempo livre? Vamos jantar por aqui mesmo ou você tem alguma ideia diferente?

- Antes de decidir preciso saber o que a senhorita deseja comer hoje… Sanduíche, sorvete, pizza...

- Nós não somos almas gêmeas? - Bella brincou tocando o nariz dele de leve - Então supostamente você deveria saber o que eu quero comer hoje.

- Hmmm - ele colocou a mão sob o queixo e olhou para ela com uma expressão séria e concentrada - Eu acho que você está com cara de que quer comer no restaurante japonês, acertei?

- Incrível! - Bella sorriu ao constatar que ele realmente a conhecia bem - Estou morrendo de vontade de ir lá!

-E sabe o que mais? Você vai me deixar pagar hoje, certo? - ele sorriu esperto para ela.

-Errado! - ela revirou os olhos e bateu com as duas mãos no peito dele - Você sabe que gosto de pagar minhas coisas mocinho.

Além da mesada do seu pai, Bella também recebe uma bolsa de estudante para se manter na universidade, mas ela gosta de ter o seu próprio dinheiro para poder comprar o que quiser sem ter que dar nenhuma satisfação ao seu pai dos seus gastos.

- Eu sei senhorita independente, sei que você está trabalhando mais pra se manter e não depender de ninguém, mas não custa aceitar um jantar que eu estou convidando.

Bella fez uma careta e Edward continuou sua tentativa de convencimento, fazendo um biquinho magoado.

- Vai Bella, aceita… Te prometo que é só hoje.

- Não! – ela falou irredutível - Quem paga a minha parte sou eu!

- Por favor... – Edward pediu outra vez – Poxa Bella, só esta vez, aceita por favor...

- Só esta vez? – ela perguntou fazendo com que ele sorrisse - Ok, senhor Príncipe. Você venceu. Mas só hoje, ok?

- Só hoje. - ele beijou os dedos cruzados e piscou o olho - Te prometo.

-Então vamos logo, pois estou faminta!

Bella segurou a mão dele e após se despedirem dos amigos partiram para o restaurante.

De início, Bella ficou meio receosa desta amizade incomum, mas ao longo das semanas, com a maior convivência, ela vem notando como o príncipe é maravilhoso! Parece que ela já conhece Edward a muito tempo de tanto que eles se dão bem. Tem milhões de interesses em comum. Artes, musicas, programas de TV. Sempre achavam algo que ambos gostassem e então discutiam por horas sobre aquele assunto, além de serem muito parecidos na maneira de pensar. Ambos querem ajudar as pessoas, querem melhorar o mundo, diminuir as injustiças sociais… Doar um pouco deles mesmo para o próximo.

Edward era como a versão masculina dela mesma.

Uma versão linda, muito gentil, além de extremamente encantadora da qual ela já era completamente dependente.

Já Edward, sem duvidas, estava tendo os melhores dias de sua vida na Austrália. Ele estava fazendo coisas que nunca imaginou fazer e muito menos gostar tanto. Estava cultivando boas amizades que faziam seus dias serem especiais. Adorava compartilhar seu tempo com todos eles, contando piadas, conversando sobre trivialidades, descobrindo que a vida podia ser mais simples e divertida. Já estava até viciado em jogar videogame com Mike e também gostava muito da companhia de Angela e Jessica por tratá-lo sempre com muita educação e cordialidade. Ele se sentia feliz, acolhido e nunca tinha ficado tão bem em um lugar.

Além dos novos amigos, ainda tinha a sua melhor surpresa na Austrália… Bella…A sua melhor amiga Bella.

A cada dia sua confiança crescia, pois ela não fez alarde com a sua presença e em vez disto, o protegeu a cada momento. Ela podia ter tirado proveito da situação e chamado paparazzis. Ela não precisava ter sido tão simpática e prestativa com ele, mas ela só quer ser sua amiga, fazer com que ele se sentisse bem.

Os momentos com os amigos eram ótimos, mas o tempo que passava sozinho com Bella era ainda melhor. Eles se entendiam perfeitamente, gostavam das mesmas coisas. As aulas que em geral eram divertidas, com ela ficavam mais perfeitas. Eles trabalhavam juntos, em harmonia e cada minuto com ela era pouco para o tanto que a queria por perto. Ela era a primeira mulher, exceto Rosalie e sua mãe, com quem ele conseguia manter uma conversa e se sentir a vontade.

Nunca pensou que encontraria uma pessoa como ela. Eles tinham uma ligação especial. Eram cúmplices demais. Parecidos demais. Tudo com ela era fácil, era divertido. Era prazeroso.

Bella era a melhor amiga que ele poderia ter desejado conhecer.

Ao chegarem ao local escolhido, sentarem à mesa e pedirem seu jantar, Bella olhou para Edward e sorriu.

- Edward, eu vi você conversando com um cliente hoje e parecia uma boa conversa! Você está se enturmando muito bem!

- Ah sim, o senhor com quem eu estava conversando mais cedo… Estávamos sozinhos no balcão tomando um café e ele me pareceu tão preocupado. Puxei uma conversa, perguntei se podia ajudá-lo com algo e ele acabou se abrindo comigo …

- E sobre o que vocês conversaram?

- Sobre tudo! Sobre a vida dele, os problemas do dia a dia, o que ele acha do governo do país, o que ele gosta de fazer nos finais de semana. Ele me mostrou uma fotografia da netinha dele que acabou de nascer! - os olhos dele brilhavam ao contar a nova experiência - Bella é tão fascinante conversar com pessoas normais, sobre problemas normais, problemas que provavelmente meu povo tem e nós da realeza nem chegamos perto de conhecer. E sabe o melhor? Eu pude ajudar! Eu pude o aconselhar sobre seu problema sobre impostos, pude dar umas dicas sobre suas finanças… - um suspiro pode ser ouvido - É isso que quero fazer do meu futuro… Eu quero ajudar as pessoas. Tornar suas vidas mais fáceis!

- Isto é ótimo! Gosto de ver que você está conhecendo novas coisas, se abrindo para novas possibilidades. Quem sabe você não leva novas ideias para o rei?

- Sim! Claro que levarei! As mais novas e variadas ideias para aquele país que precisa de transformação! - a empolgação dele crescia a cada palavra - Quando voltar a Noruega não quero ser mais o mesmo! Eu quero fazer mais pelo povo! Eu quero usar meus conhecimentos e me tornar um rei melhor do que o meu pai já é. Eu quero fazer a diferença e ser lembrado por isto!

- Excelente Edward! - Bella conseguia ver o seu amigo transformando o país, fazendo tudo o que pretendia e isto a deixava em um estado indescritível de felicidade e empolgação - Quero vê-lo feliz. Quero que você consiga seguir seus sonhos. Quero ver você mudar o mundo!

- Não sei se serei capaz de algo tão grandioso, mas pelo menos o meu mundo eu vou mudar... Quer dizer, já estou mudando… - ele murmurou olhando fixamente para a amiga - Acho que nada será como antes e esta transformação é por sua causa Bella… Você está me mostrando um mundo completamente novo e muito melhor!

Bella corou um pouco com o elogio e se concentrou em seu prato de sushis.

Era o melhor que ela podia fazer naquele momento para manter a compostura, já que a sua vontade era pular nos braços dele e enchê-lo de beijos.

_Por que tão maravilhoso, Edward da Noruega? _Bella soltou um suspirinho.

Quando na vida ela podia imaginar que seria amiga de uma criatura tão adorável? O príncipe era a pessoa mais encantadora que ela poderia ter conhecido, com o seu jeito doce e meio tímido, e estar em sua companhia fazia com que Bella tivesse certeza que esta temporada na Austrália nunca mais sairia da sua memória.


	5. Muito mais do que simples amigos

**Capítulo 4 - Muito mais do que simples amigos.**

O aniversário de Edward sempre costumava ser formal como a realeza exige, mas neste ano tudo estava diferente. Desta vez nada de jantar formal com os conselheiros do rei, nem de aceno na sacada do palácio e nem pensar em parabéns forçados e falsos. Nesta noite só havia lugar para a sinceridade e a alegria.

Seu dia havia começado logo cedo com uma ligação de seus pais, seguidos de Jasper e Rosalie o fazendo sentir mais saudades deles. Era uma pena não contar com a presença de seus parentes neste dia, mas este foi o preço que ele teve que pagar para se sentir livre e feliz pela primeira vez no dia do seu aniversário.

Mais cedo, na hora do café da manhã, Bella e seus outros amigos cantaram os parabéns no café da universidade o deixando sem jeito pela atenção que despertaram nas outras pessoas presentes, porém extremamente feliz por transformarem o dia do seu aniversário em uma data animada .

Edward estava feliz por estar cercado de pessoas que apenas desejavam o seu bem.

Após um pouco mais de mês em Melbourne ele já tinha se ambientando tanto e feitos tantos novos amigos que o seu esquema de segurança quase não era mais preciso. Como ele não tinha sido descoberto pela imprensa, Sam tinha seguido no dia anterior para encontrar o príncipe Jasper na China e de lá voltaria para a Noruega, ficando apenas Benjamin, que o vigiava discretamente agora que já conhecia o ambiente e sabia que o príncipe estava anônimo e seguro no campus da universidade.

Naquele começo de noite de céu estrelado, o príncipe estava no salão de eventos do complexo de residências em uma animada festa temática mexicana, comendo tacos, bebendo tequila e totalmente relaxado.

Seus amigos planejaram uma festa enorme, com muitas pessoas diferentes comemorando a sua grande data de maneira animada!

Edward olhou ao redor e logo encontrou Bella**, **com um chapelão mexicano na cabeça, bebendo e dançando no meio dos seus amigos da maneira que ela mais gostava, livre e despreocupada, e ao vê-la tão linda e feliz, ele não se conteve e levantou-se da mesinha onde conversava com Mike e outros colegas e foi em direção da sua melhor amiga.

- Me concede esta dança, senhorita Swan? - ele sorriu torto, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Claro que sim, Vossa Alteza - ela respondeu, segurando na mão dele - Dançar com tão distinta companhia é sempre um prazer!

Com um risinho, Edward a segurou em seus braços e começou a conduzi-la no ritmo da música. Toda a bebida o deixando mais corajoso para se exibir na pista de dança.

- Uau senhor Príncipe! – ela segurou no ombro dele com força e gargalhou - Eu não sabia que o senhor era tão bom em ritmos latinos!

Ele riu e a rodou teatralmente, jogando-a de um braço para o outro.

- Você está gostando da dança, senhorita?

- Sim! – respondeu animada - Estou adorando dançar com você! Nunca tive um parceiro tão habilidoso!

- Ufa... – ele suspirou - Obrigada aulas de etiqueta da realeza que me fizeram aprender os mais variados ritmos!

A festa continuou, com mais um show de dança do príncipe e sua plebéia, que passaram da salsa para o merengue com habilidade, enquanto tomavam alguns shoots de tequila e riam animados. Uma música lenta começou a tocar e Bella colocando seu chapéu para trás, abraçou Edward com força e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, tentando ficar aconchegada.

- Você viu a Ang e o Ben que bonitinhos? - apontou para a amiga que dançava a musica agarrada do fortão e Edward deu uma risadinha.

- É... Eu acho que a sua amiga tem uma quedinha pelo meu guarda-costas.

- Uma quedinha? - ela fez uma careta - Ela tem um barranco inteiro! Já vejo estes dois casados no futuro! Nunca vi minha amiga tão interessada em uma pessoa.

- E eu nunca vi o Ben sorrir assim e olha que eu já convivo com ele a um tempinho. Isto é bem legal de se ver.

Bella deu um beijinho na bochecha do amigo.

- Achei muito legal da sua parte deixar com que ele se divertisse na festa também.

- Eu deixo... – ele deu de ombros - Quem não pode saber disso é o rei...

Ele e Bella riram juntos e então ele continuou a falar ao ver Mike ir atrás de Jessica, que não dava a mínima à sua paquera.

- O Ben se deu bem, já o Mike coitado...

- Aquela ali é dura na queda. – Bella revirou os olhos para a cena à sua frente - O pobre Mike ainda vai correr muito atrás dela para conseguir o que quer.

Dançaram mais um pouco. Algumas músicas lentas, outras mais agitadas, até que a mistura do sapato alto escolhido por Bella e todo o tempo em pé, dançando e circulando pela festa começou a cobrar seu preço, fazendo com que seu pé doesse.

- Ai, ai… - ela pulou de um pé para o outro, fazendo uma caretinha fofa - Meus pés estão me matando!

- O que você acha de sentarmos um pouco, então?

- Ótima idéia!

Eles deram as mãos e foram para o banquinho do jardim, sentando-se lado a lado.

- Ufa… Bem melhor! - Bella soltou um suspiro aliviado ao tirar os sapatos e esticar os pés.

- Mais uma vez obrigada por estar me proporcionando este dia incrível, Bella! - Edward sorriu satisfeito - Eu nunca vou me esquecer do dia de hoje, nunca vou me esquecer esta festa!

- Não há de que, Edward… Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação de melhor amiga! - ela piscou o olho - Não acredito no que você tinha que passar o dia do seu aniversário no meio de tanto protocolo e gente chata!

- É… Minhas comemorações sempre foram bem formais, mas no fim do dia, tentando amenizar as coisas, minha mãe sempre pedia para os cozinheiros fazerem meu bolo de chocolate favorito e cantávamos os parabéns com os empregados mais próximos, alguns poucos amigos e a família. Isto era até legal, mas nunca tive uma festa de aniversário de verdade como esta, nem um dia tão relaxado.

- Pois de agora em diante, no que depender de mim, você sempre terá uma festa de aniversário normal! Mesmo que na volta à Noruega não fiquemos tão próximos, eu sempre vou dar um jeito de alegrar seu dia, príncipe lindo! - Bella sentiu um aperto no coração só de pensar em ter que se afastar de Edward quando voltasse para casa.

- Nós nunca vamos nos separar Bella, já pode saber disto. – Edward falou sério - Você sempre será minha amiga. Estará sempre ao meu lado. Não vou deixar você se afastar.

Ele não tinha a menor pretensão de deixar Bella sair da sua vida.

- Assim como você será o meu. Você nunca mais vai se livrar desta maluca aqui, Príncipe Edward! - ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e se sentindo meio tonta, se segurou nos braços dele - Ai… Acho que estou meio desequilibrada!

- Também com este chapéu deste tamanho pendurado em seu pescoço, você só podia estar desequilibrada! - ele tirou o chapelão, o colocou no lado e arrumou seus cabelos com os dedos. - Bem melhor agora!

Eles se olharam e o clima mudou imediatamente, a eletricidade palpável no ar.

Edward fixou seus olhos nos convidativos lábios de Bella e ela notou os olhos dele escurecendo.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que este frio na barriga? _Bella se sentiu estranha, como se seu corpo estivesse flutuando. Como se ela estivesse pulado de pára-quedas e agora estivesse em pleno voo.

- Eu gosto tanto de você Edward… - suas mãos foram para as dele em um aperto sincero e ela disparou a falar, tentando conter o nervosismo que a tomava - Quem iria imaginar que nos daríamos tão bem? É até engraçado sermos tão amigos. Eu, uma simples plebéia sendo amiga do príncipe maravilhoso do meu país!

Edward estava cada vez mais encantado por Bella. A carinha tímida que ela fazia era simplesmente irresistível.

_Linda… Linda… Como eu quero beijá-la… Como eu a quero para mim..._

-Shiiii nada de príncipes e plebéias aqui… - ele apertou a mão dela com mais força e a olhou nos olhos, com certeza do que queria naquele momento - Só Edward e Bella… Só nós dois…

As faíscas que começaram desde o inicio na amizade e que até aquele momento estavam contidas, explodiram de uma vez, deixando-os tontos e emocionados. Edward não podia mais esperar... Precisava beijá-la… Era uma necessidade vital como respirar.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e colocou as mãos em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu encantada, soltando um pequeno suspiro.

Meio entorpecido, Edward deslizou uma mão até o queixo dela e puxou seu rosto para mais perto, mirando bem em seus olhos.

_Vamos Edward… Estou aqui para você… _

Ela quer beijá-lo. Como nunca quis beijar alguém…

Com um sorriso de aprovação, ela fechou seus olhos esperado o próximo movimento, e então Edward encostou seus lábios nos dela bem de leve, sentindo todo o seu sabor e doçura.

Bella não ofereceu resistência e deixando a maré de emoções a invadir, passou seus braços pelo seu pescoço e segurou seu cabelo com força, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto. Então as bocas começaram a se mover sincronizadas em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. As mãos de Bella nos cabelos de Edward, as mãos dele em seu pescoço, fazendo um leve carinho.

E então o mundo pareceu parar… Tudo fazendo sentido naquele momento. Eles tinham que se conhecer em um país tão longe de casa… Eles tinham ficar amigos…. Eles tinham que ficar juntos…

As respirações foram acelerando e os corações batendo cada vez mais irregular. O beijo se tornou mais urgente e uma onda de eletricidade percorria ambos os corpos, fazendo-os gemer baixinho.

Era um momento mágico… Inesquecível!

Edward libertou seus lábios dos dela e sorriu. A expressão de Bella era a coisa mais linda de se ver, tão suave, tão relaxada e feliz.

- Bella… - ele sussurrou seu nome, meio hesitante passando os dedos de leve em sua bochecha.

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou fixamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Está tudo bem, Edward… - as mãos de Bella então se moveram delicadamente para o seu rosto e ela o puxou para mais um beijo.

Ela queria sentir mais dele. Queria tudo o que ele pudesse lhe oferecer... Cada emoção… Cada sentimento… Nada existia ao redor, só o fato que estavam finalmente se beijando, rendidos às suas vontades, aos seus desejos...

Com a bebida deixando-os cada vez mais leves e felizes, eles se beijaram mais uma vez e depois mais outra… E outra… Como único desejo, que o tempo parasse para que nunca precisassem se separar...

* * *

><p>Deitada em sua cama, ao lado de Jessica, que finalmente dormia tranquila, Bella enfim parou para pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido esta noite.<p>

Se a sua amiga não estivesse tão bêbada, ela jurava que iria fazer picadinho dela por ter atrapalhado o momento mais perfeito de sua vida.

Assim que ela e Edward soltaram o primeiro beijo, voltaram a se beijaram outra vez e mais outra e outra e outra. Cada vez mais perfeita que a outra, até que uma gritaria os atrapalhou, cortando completamente o clima de magia e romance.

Jessica tinha caído desmaiada na piscina e não teve como eles ignorarem este fato, já que mãos puxaram Edward para longe dela e o grito histérico de Angela a fez correr até o local onde todos se aglomeravam. E então tudo passou como um borrão até este momento. Jessica toda molhada e rindo sem parar. Mike tentando segurar a maluca e passando o maior sermão. Ela, desesperada, procurando Edward no meio da multidão, sem o achar. Angela desolada por ter perdido Ben de vista. O pessoal começando a se dispersar e no fim, com a ajuda de Mike, elas levando Jessica para o seu quarto, lhe dando um banho e a colocando em uma roupa quente. Depois que toda a missão foi cumprida, eles se foram, deixando-a nesta cama, com uma bêbada adormecia e suas lembranças perfeitas.

Ela queria ir atrás de Edward, mas sabia que não devia. Ela não podia... Estava tarde e ele provavelmente já está dormindo... Além do mais, ela tinha que se obrigar a fazer o mesmo, senão não conseguiria acordar no dia seguinte para ir à aula e trabalhar. Revirou de um lado para o outro da cama inquieta, seus pensamentos viajando para os beijos, para Edward… Estava sonhando acordada, feliz demais para conseguir dormir… Agarrou os travesseiros e soltou um sorrisinho satisfeito.

Ainda estava meio bêbada, mas lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido a pouco mais de uma hora… Lembrava de cada detalhe... Das danças, das conversas animadas, das mãos dele em seu rosto acariciando sua bochecha, dos seus lábios colados aos dela… Dos corações batendo disparados e no mesmo ritmo.

Perfeito… Muito perfeito.

Edward... Sua alma gêmea. Seu príncipe encantado.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele e não podia mais negar e nem se esconder atrás daquela amizade.

Apaixonada. Perdidamente apaixonada… E pelo Príncipe da Noruega!

Ela revirou mais uma vez na cama e então se sentou, mais um sorrisinho bobo brotando em seus lábios. Nunca se viu pensando coisas assim, relembrando um beijo com tanta vontade de não deixar com que ele se apagasse de sua mente, sendo boba, apaixonada e sentimental.

Precisava compartilhar este sentimento com alguém… Necessitava desabafar sobre tudo o que estava sentindo, então levantando da cama em um pulo, ela pegou seu celular e discou para Alice, mas antes do primeiro toque acabou desistindo.

Não, ela não podia contar nada à sua irmã. Alice iria surtar ao descobrir que o príncipe estava na Austrália e acabaria não conseguindo manter sua boca calada. A baixinha definitivamente não era a pessoa mais confiável quando estava empolgada com uma celebridade.

Seu relacionamento com Edward era um doce segredo que ainda devia ser mantido apenas com ela.

Colocando o aparelhinho em seu devido lugar, ela voltou para a cama e soltou um suspiro.

- Dormir, Isabella Swan… Você precisa dormir agora. - puxou o cobertor até a altura dos olhos e tentou relaxar.

Mas como iria dormir nesta noite se estava tão empolgada? Olhou pro teto repassando todos os momentos, até que toda a bebida ingerida cumpriu seu papel, fazendo-a desmaiar em um sono feliz.

* * *

><p>Entorpecido, emocionado e ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido de verdade, Edward estava caminhando para seu dormitório com Ben ao seu lado.<p>

_Que noite surreal! Que noite inesquecível! _Ele deu um sorrisinho bobo e se virou para o rapaz ao seu lado que pareceu ter falado alguma coisa,

- Falou comigo, Ben?

- Sim, falei... Estava perguntando se você está bem, Edward – o guarda-costas voltou a falar, achando engraçada a cara de bobo que príncipe fazia.

Neste tempo de convivência diária, eles já tinha se tornado uma espécie de amigos e Edward o tinha autorizado a não tratá-lo pelo título real.

- Sim… Eu estou ótimo – ele se virou e deu mais um sorriso – Pode ir para seu dormitório, Ben. O dia foi bem agitado hoje e você precisa descansar.

- Você entendeu por que te tirei de lá tão de pressa, não entendeu? – ele perguntou preocupado por ter agido de maneira meio exagerada.

- Sim, eu entendi perfeitamente. Não se preocupe. – o príncipe respondeu calmamente - Só te peço que não reporte este incidente ao chefe da segurança.

- Com certeza não o farei.

- Bom, então já que está tudo calmo, até amanhã.

Ele entendia que era função de seu guarda-costas deixá-lo em segurança em qualquer ocasião. O quase afogamento de Jessica se tornou uma grande confusão e como membro de uma família real era perigoso ficar em grandes aglomerações, sendo ele reconhecido ou não no meio dos seus colegas. Algo como este tipo de incidente jamais poderia parar na imprensa, sob pena da imagem da família real sofrer mais um arranhão. O único pedido que seu pai tinha feito antes da sua partida era que ele se mantivesse fora dos holofotes e transformasse sua passagem pela Austrália um evento impecável.

Era muito fácil para a imprensa inventar histórias, bastava uma foto dele em um momento comprometedor para que os tablóides noruegueses explodissem em matérias falsas e teorias infundadas e tudo o que ele queria era que seu tempo em Melbourne fosse o mais tranqüilo possível.

Edward entrou em seu dormitório e no silencio do seu quarto, se jogou na cama. O teto ainda rodava e sua cabeça doía um pouco, mas todos os acontecimentos da noite ainda passavam como um filme em sua mente.

_Que festa de aniversário! Que festa maravilhosa!_

Bebida… Muita Bebida… Bella… Dança. Sorrisos. Olhos nos olhos. Toques. Coração disparado. Beijo... E então gritos. Jessica quase se afogando. Seu guarda-costas o levando para longe da confusão. O som da sua voz chamando por Bella no meio da multidão… Nem sinal dela.

Bella... Bella... Linda demais.

Nunca tinha sentido o que aquela pequena feiticeira estava despertando nele neste ultimo mês. Nunca havia se sentido tão confuso, tão maravilhado, tão entorpecido.

E aqueles beijos… Aqueles beijos doces, maravilhosos que não saiam da sua mente... Aquele gosto que não saia dos seus lábios...

Ele pensou em ir atrás dela, falar sobre tudo o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que era melhor esperar pelo dia seguinte. A confusão pelo quase afogamento de Jessica foi muito grande. Ela deveria estar com as amigas neste momento, então era melhor não interrompê-las.

Mas aqueles momentos junto a Bella não saiam da sua mente… Ele nunca iria conseguir esquecer daqueles lábios quentes nos seus, das mãos suaves em sua nuca, dos suspiros baixinhos em seu ouvido...

Ele queria contar a Jasper sobre Bella. Precisava falar como estava se sentindo e pedir conselhos ao irmão mais novo, que sempre foi mais habilidoso do que ele no que se tratava de mulheres, mas sabia que seu grande companheiro estava na China, em missão oficial.

Podia falar com Rose, então. Ela com certeza saberia lhe dizer o que fazer naquele momento, mas estava sem jeito de pedir conselhos à prima e também não queria dar falsas esperanças sobre um relacionamento que a muito tempo era esperado por ela. Pensando melhor, decidiu ficar quieto, mantendo, por enquanto, apenas para ele os acontecimentos da melhor noite da sua vida.

Levantou-se da cama, tomou uma chuveirada rápida, colocou a calça do seu pijama e já estava voltando para a cama, preparado para dormir até o dia seguinte, quando seu telefone tocou.

Coincidentemente era Rose quem estava ligando, para saber como foi a comemoração do seu aniversário.

- A festa foi ótima, Rose! - ele falou animado - O melhor aniversario da minha vida! Uma festa que eu nunca mais vou esquecer!

_- Eu imagino… Mas também qualquer coisa é melhor do que os jantares entediantes oferecidos pela vovó para comemorar qualquer coisa naquele palácio!_

- Não Rose, foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar! Meus amigos daqui fizeram uma festa maravilhosa. Tema mexicano. Tequila. Comidas apimentadas. Musica animada! - ele continuou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite, omitindo obviamente a parte em que ele e Bella se beijaram e a confusão formada com o quase afogamento de Jessica.

Rose já sabia das suas novas amizades, mas ele nunca havia se aprofundado sobre os detalhes e muito menos sobre Bella e a relação confusa que eles tinham.

_- Isto é ótimo Edward! Como eu queria estar aí com você… Para conhecer todas estas pessoas, viver esta experiência também..._

- Eu também queria que você e Jasper estivessem aqui comigo… - ele realmente sentia falta da prima e do irmão - Tenho certeza que vocês iriam adorar os meus novos amigos!

_- Eu gosto de te ouvir tão empolgado…_ - ela pontuou _- Você deve estar muito feliz por ter um pouco de liberdade..._

- Eu estou mesmo... Estou feliz e empolgado com minha nova vida! Mas você só me ligou para saber da festa ou tem mais alguma coisa que você queria me falar? - ele conhecia Rose bem demais para saber pelo seu tom de voz que ela estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

_- É…_ - ela soltou um suspirinho _- Eu realmente tenho que te contar uma coisa..._

- E seria sobre o que? - ele perguntou, já tendo idéia do assunto.

Provavelmente eram novidades sobre o seu estágio, sua empolgação com a profissão muito bem escolhida por ela.

_- É algo bom .. É muito bom…_ - Rose vacilou um pouco _- É sobre Emmett._

- Emmett? - ele ficou espantado ao ouvir o nome do amigo - O que tem ele?

_- Sim, Edward…_ - um suspirinho pôde ser ouvido _- Ele é maravilhoso! Ele é simplesmente maravilhoso e eu estou muito empolgada com o nosso trabalho, com os momentos que passamos juntos, o tanto que ele me ensina, o tanto que ele é paciente comigo no trabalho… O quanto é bom quando saímos do escritório e vamos conversar em algum pub..._

Edward sabia do interesse do amigo na prima e da empolgação dela ao conseguir o estagio, mas não imaginava que eles seriam tão rápidos em se envolver.

Isto será um grande problema.

- Vocês estão saindo, Rose? - ele perguntou espantado - Vocês estão se envolvendo romanticamente?

_- Sim, estamos saindo a algum tempo…_ - ela suspirou _- Edward, eu sei que..._

- Não Rose, você não me deve explicações - ele se sentiu mal pela situação da sua prima, mas tinha que alertá-la sobre as obrigações - Só tenha cuidado para não serem vistos juntos, ok?

_- Estamos tendo cuidado. Não há perigo de sermos pegos, não se preocupe. Emmett sabe do nosso compromisso e vai ser paciente até que a situação esteja resolvida._

- Está sério assim?

A cabeça de Edward doeu e sua felicidade diminui um pouco. Ele queria dizer a Rose que aproveitasse o novo sentimento por Emmett, que tudo para eles seria simples, que eles não teriam mais com o que se preocupar. Queria dar certezas a ela… Queria tirar todas as preocupações de sua mente, mas não podia já que ela ainda era a sua única opção se fosse necessário o casamento de conveniência.

_- Não tão sério… Nós estamos apenas saindo, nos conhecendo_ - ela respondeu despretensiosamente, diminuindo o seu tom empolgado para algo mais casual, mas Edward sabia que esta não era a verdade.

Havia algo mais ali e ela o estava testando, querendo saber até onde podia ir em seu relacionamento.

- Rose fala a verdade… Por favor, me diz o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois.

_- Nada demais… É só isto mesmo_ - um sorrisinho soou e ela disparou a falar sem _parar - Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou te abandonar sozinho com o nosso compromisso se for preciso… Aliás eu nem devia ter te contado estas coisas… Acho que eu nem gosto dele tanto assim… É só empolgação com o trabalho mesmo..._

- Lady Rosalie Marie Adelia de Vestfold, a verdade agora! - ele se sentia meio sufocado, sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos - Você não começaria a falar de Emmett tão empolgada se não houvesse nada a mais entre vocês, se só fosse algo casual, sem importância… Eu te conheço bem… Me conte a verdade…

Ela continuou em silêncio, apenas o som da sua respiração ao telefone. Edward tentou outra vez.

- Rose, por favor… Confie em mim...

_- Edward, a verdade é que nós estamos meio que namorando…_ - a loirinha finalmente soltou _- E também acho que estou me apaixonando por ele…_

_Namorando? Apaixonada? Caramba! _ Isto era pior do que ele imaginava.

O que ele podia dizer a prima para mantê-la calma? Como ele podia dizer que ela poderia seguir com seu relacionamento sem medo, pois o casamento arranjado não aconteceria, se ele não tinha nenhuma certeza em sua vida?

Rose tinha direito a viver a vida dela, mas ele ainda não podia lhe conceder este benefício. Eles eram membros da família real da Noruega e para pessoas em suas condições o "felizes para sempre" algumas vezes era possível.

- Só tenha cuidado para não ser vista, ok? - foi o que conseguiu falar, soando frio e impessoal - Nós vamos conseguir resolver a nossa situaçã te prometo que vou tentar de tudo para te livrar do nosso compromisso.

_- Eu sei disto, primo…_ - ela _sorriu - Eu sei que você fará qualquer coisa para me ver bem e isto é recíproco..._ - buscando mudar de assunto, ela perguntou empolgada _- E você, nenhuma gatinha por aí? Todo cheio de novos amigos e nenhuma garota conquistou o coração deste príncipe lindo? Olha que agora sua responsabilidade em arrumar uma noiva está maior agora, já que não estou mais tão a fim de me casar com você_ - ela falou brincalhona, mas ele pode ouvir a preocupação em sua voz.

Ele tinha alternativas e podia escolher outra pessoa se não quisesse se casar com ela, já Rosalie não tinha este benefício. Sua vida estava entrelaçada à do primo. Se ele não tivesse uma noiva em exatamente um ano, ela seria obrigada a se separar de Emmett e assumir suas responsabilidades com a nobre que era.

Edward respirou fundo. Ele não podia dar certezas, mas era capaz de deixá-la mais feliz. Ele tinha a obrigação de confiar seu segredo à sua prima. Ele devia isto a ela, por tantos anos de amizade incondicional e, além disto, sabia que ela poderia lhe ajudar e dar conselhos em como agir com Bella daquele dia em diante. Se existia uma pessoa neste mundo que o entendia perfeitamente ela era a Duquesa Rosalie.

- Tem uma garota sim, Rose… - sussurrou tímido - Eu conheci alguém bem especial...

_- O que? _- um grito empolgado _soou - Como? Uma garota? Me conta esta novidade urgente, Vossa Alteza, Príncipe Edward Anthony Philip George da Noruega! Me conta antes que eu morra de curiosidade!_

- Rose, não grita! - Edward se assustou com o tom de voz da prima - Apenas me ajuda! Eu quero muito ficar com ela!

_- Uau Edward, isto é sério! Muito sério! Como ela se chama?_

- O nome dela é Isabella… Bella Swan. Ela é minha colega na faculdade, a minha melhor amiga aqui na Austrália e é simplesmente incrível!

_- Isabella… Ela tem nome de rainha!_ - Rose _murmurou - Mas me conta como vocês se conheceram?_

Empolgado, Edward contou a prima como ele conheceu Bella, como se tornaram amigos e como as coisas pareciam estar mudando a cada dia desde que se conheceram. Descreveu cada momento empolgante e divertido, cada sentimento despertado, até o dia de hoje com os beijos e a maneira brusca que tiveram que se separar na sua festa de aniversário.

Rose ouviu tudo concentrada e no final deu algumas dicas para ele agir melhor com Bella e assim conquistá-la. Era preciso aproveitar que estava longe de casa para testar as possibilidades, para que eles construíssem uma boa relação sem a interferência da família real e sem os olhares críticos da imprensa.

_- Então parece que esta australiana fisgou mesmo o coração do príncipe encantado… -_ a voz de Rose era acalentadora _- Quando vou poder conhecê-la?_

- Ela não é australiana, Rose - Edward suspirou - Como por um milagre Bella é norueguesa e se tudo der certo, você vai conhecê-la assim que voltarmos daqui a cinco meses.

_- Norueguesa? Meu Deus do Céu, Edward!_ - a loirinha deu outro gritinho empolgado _- Que coisa maravilhosa! Menos um problema… Menos um grande problema! Acho que a vovó não vai se opor muito ao seu namoro, assim como ela não se opôs a mamãe e a tia Esme! E eu já quero conhecê-la! Eu sei que vou amá-la! Qual a chance disto acontecer? De você conhecê-la no outro lado do mundo? Ela foi feita para você, Edward! Ela vai ser a futura princesa do nosso país e eu vou poder ficar com Emmett em paz!_

- Calma Rose, estamos começando algo, ainda é cedo - ele ficou com medo da empolgação da prima - Não se encha de esperanças, por favor. Se por um acaso Bella for a futura princesa você será a primeira a saber, mas por enquanto tudo o que temos é uma amizade maravilhosa e muitos beijos em uma noite meio confusa.

_- E você precisa de mais do que os sinais que o destino está te dando?_ - Rose bufou com a teimosia do _primo - Você e Isabella estão destinados a ficar juntos! Não tem outra explicação para mim… Ela será a futura princesa da Noruega!_

- Você acha?

_- Claro que sim seu bobão, ouça a sua prima aqui!_ - ela deu um suspiro dramático _- Isabella é o amor da sua vida!_

- Meu amor? - Edward tentou absorver aquelas palavras.

Ele amava Bella? Esta ainda era uma pergunta difícil de responder… Ele gostava dela demais, mais do que de qualquer outra mulher que conhecia, mas amar… Era difícil saber.

_- Príncipe Edward da Noruega pare de ser lerdo e veja o obvio!_ - a voz de Rose soou indignada ao _telefone - Você está apaixonado pela sua amiga e por tudo o que me contou, tudo indica que ela também está caidinha por você, então me faça o favor de se declarar para ela e resolver logo esta situação por mim, por Emmett e principalmente por você, que merece ser feliz!_

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Edward tomou cada palavra de Rosalie como se fosse a sua salvação.

Será que ela tinha razão? Será que ele estava se apaixonando e sendo correspondido pela primeira vez?

Será que Bella sentia o mesmo que ele?

Paixão… Amor… Desejo...

Seja lá que nome tivesse aquele sentimento que estava o deixando maravilhado daquela maneira, ele só sabia que era bom demais senti-lo!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Eita e agora? Eles não conseguiram resistir e saiu o maior beijão!**

**Eles dois todos confusinhos são tão fofos **abraça forte****

**E agora o que vai acontecer depois são cenas dos próximos capítulos, afinal ela é uma plebéia e ele um príncipe :)**

**Gente, fiquei feliz pelo apoio a fic. Vocês não sabem como é ruim escrever sem ter um retorno... Um recadinho sempre me deixa feliz.**

**Vamos ficar de capitulo a cada 15 dias mesmo, ta certo? Aí eu tenho tempo pra escrever e deixar uns capítulos de folga e assim não surtar com a pressão de ter de escrever rápido.**

**Bjusssss**

**N/B: começouuu o/ eles se beijaram *-* e eu até achei q demorou heim, era amor demais hahaha**

**Oq eu será que acontece agora? O famoso dia seguinte? hmmmmm**


	6. O amor está no ar

**Capítulo 5 - O amor está no ar**

Dando a ultima mordida no sanduíche natural que Ben havia comprado para ele mais cedo, Edward finalmente conseguiu se sentir bem o suficiente para conseguir levantar do sofá e pegar seu celular para ler uma mensagem de texto do rapaz avisando que estivesse na porta do dormitório em 15 minutos para que pudessem finalmente sair.

Ele precisava estar em sua sala de aula em menos de uma hora, mas se sentia sem forças para cumprir suas tarefas do dia. Depois de toda a bebedeira da noite anterior, ele acordou de ressaca e seu guarda costas além da comida, lhe trouxe vários remédios e água de coco que foram devidamente ingeridos. Se Jasper o visse naquele estado teria um ataque de riso, era certeza.

Passada a adrenalina dos momentos mágicos vividos com Bella e também do quase afogamento de Jessica Stanley, os efeitos dos muitos shoots de tequila ingeridos começaram a fazer efeito e ele passou mal por toda a madrugada e começo da manha, mal conseguindo se arrastar para fora da cama a fim de pedir ajuda ao empregado.

Edward respirou fundo e após conferir seu relógio e notar que ainda lhe restava o um pouco de tempo, ele resolveu brincar com seu celular, passando pelos nomes da sua agenda telefônica aleatoriamente até que o seu dedo parasse sobre o nome de Bella.

Bella… Bella não lhe saia dos pensamentos.

Ele queria ligar para ela e lhe perguntar como passou a noite, se ela tinha pensando tanto nele como ele havia pensado nela, mas ao ponderar um pouco mais, resolveu que uma conversa via telefone não era a melhor opção.

Apesar de ter certeza de que tinham que conversar e esclarecer tudo o que havia acontecido na sua festa de aniversário, Edward tinha medo do que iria enfrentar naquele dia, pois todas as experiências que estava vivendo com Bella eram novas para ele. E se os beijos alucinantes que trocaram foi apenas algo do momento, uma loucura que aconteceu no calor da festa e das muitas bebidas que ingeriram? E se na verdade aquilo tudo não tivesse significado nada para Bella e ela não quisesse nada a mais do que a sua amizade?

Edward não tinha conhecimento ou experiência em como conquistar uma mulher pois nunca em sua vida havia precisado cortejar ninguém. As mulheres vinham até ele, sempre muito oferecidas, nunca lhe dando a oportunidade de tentar ganhá-las.

Bella seria a primeira pessoa com quem tentaria. Ela seria mais uma vez a exceção em sua vida, o surpreendente, o fora do comum… Mas o que acontecia entre eles dois que era o normal? O que faziam juntos que era o que ele estava acostumado?

Sua vida havia se transformado em uma grande aventura desde que tinha a conhecido naquele primeiro dia de aula e ele nunca sabia o que esperar do dia seguinte.

Isabella Swan era uma caixinha de surpresas maravilhosa!

No dia anterior, ao beijá-la, Edward estava bem confiante do futuro que teriam juntos, mas agora, depois do efeito da bebida ter passado e da realidade atingi-lo, ele estava com medo de ter feito besteira ao agir tão impulsivamente. Ele sabia que deveria ter esperado mais até que se sentisse mais confortável para cortejá-la, mas ela mexia tanto com ele, despertava tantos sentimentos desconhecidos que não foi capaz… Bella era tão divertida e bem humorada, que o fazia se sentir quase comum.

Na sua presença Edward até conseguia esquecer que era um príncipe cheio de obrigações.

Ele ficava radiante quando tinha a sua amiga por perto e muitas vezes ele sentia como se houvesse um fogo o queimando, o consumindo...

Mas será que ela também sentia o que ele estava sentindo? Será que ela estava tão desorientada com estas novas sensações quanto ele?

Rosalie tinha dito que sim, e ele queria acreditar incondicionalmente em suas palavras. Falar com a prima no dia anterior o deixou com um misto de preocupação e esperança. Tinha esperança de que as coisas fossem tão simples como Rose lhe disse. Ele se apaixonaria por alguém e logo seria aceito, mas no fundo sabia que a realidade não era bem assim. A vida é sempre mais complicada do que se imagina.

Sim, apaixonado era a palavra certa para descrever como ele estava desde que beijou a sua amiga na noite passada.

Loucamente. Profundamente. Irracionalmente apaixonado. E pela primeira vez nos seus 27 anos de vida. Estar apaixonado por Bella era uma coisa, mas ela aceitar ficar com ele era algo completamente diferente e por esta razão ele estava preocupado com o seu futuro e principalmente com o futuro de Rosalie.

Ele tinha a obrigação de deixá-la ser feliz com a escolha que ela tinha feito pois agora que finalmente sabia o que era amar, o que era ter sentimentos maiores por outra pessoa, achava que não seria justo com Rose e com Emmett ser aquele que os impediriam de ficarem juntos. Cada dia mais ele sabia que tinha que deixar de ser egoísta e livrar a prima do compromisso que os prendia.

Nunca ele havia encontrado uma alternativa para o seu casamento arranjado como tinha agora com Bella e por esta razão não queria que ela lhe escapasse! Ele queria ter a sua garota ao seu lado em todos os momentos, para o resto da vida… Em uma relação de parceria e cumplicidade e até já conseguia enxergar todo o seu futuro ao lado dela.

Bella seria a rainha do seu país, governando ao seu lado, sendo seu porto seguro, lhe fornecendo o tão valioso apoio que sua mãe sempre deu ao seu pai.

Mas será que ela ia querer isto? Namorar um príncipe cheio de protocolos? Ter que se adequar as regras rígidas exigidas pela monarquia? Viver uma vida cheia de limitações?

Ela é tão livre… Tão cheia de vida...

Edward olhou para o relógio mais uma vez e pegando seu material, saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor, com sua cabeça ainda perdida em pensamentos e teorias.

E se Jessica não os tivesse interrompido? Onde eles parariam? Ele seria capaz de dizer a Bella, naquele momento, tudo o que sentia por ela?

Ele a queria… A queria muito... Queria com Bella um relacionamento sério e duradouro. Queria que ela fosse a sua princesa, a sua rainha, mas sabia que ainda era muito cedo para isto.

Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro eles precisavam conversar sobre a noite anterior e depois, se também fosse da vontade dela, começar um namoro que iria evoluir naturalmente e sem pressões. Era preciso curtir este sentimento novo e tão bom, para só depois pensar no futuro.

Um futuro que ele esperava que Bella também quisesse!

OoOoO

Ainda não eram nem oito horas da manhã e Bella já estava na sala de aula, sentada em sua cadeira, a perna batendo impaciente e os olhos fixos na porta de entrada. Logo depois de dar um sermão em Jessica por conta da sua bebedeira e vexame na festa e de despachá-la de seu apartamento, ela resolveu se arrumar e sair sem rumo pelo campus para espairecer, chegando cedo às suas aulas e ficando à sois com seus pensamentos.

Onde estava Edward? Por que ele ainda não tinha ligado para ela? Ele não tão tinha aparecido para tomarem café da manhã juntos, como de costume e esta era a primeira vez que isto acontecia desde que se conheceram.

Ela olhava o relógio e seu celular o tempo todo e a cada minuto que se passava ela ficava mais apreensiva.

Será que ela foi muito oferecida na noite anterior? Será que ele se arrependeu do que fez? Será que ele não queria mais ser seu amigo?

Tinha horas que ela até esquecia a diferença entre eles… Edward era um príncipe e ela não passava de uma simples plebeia!

No dia anterior ela estava empolgada e um pouco bêbada, mas agora, pensando com clareza, a dura realidade a atingiu.

Onde ela estava com a cabeça ao achar que Edward gostava dela como algo mais do que uma simples amiga? Isto nunca iria acontecer, pois eles nunca dariam certo juntos... Tem milhões de mulheres muito melhores do que ela correndo atrás dele e ela seria apenas a distração de férias do príncipe!

Eles já tinham conversado sobre namorados e paixões a uns dias atrás e nesta ocasião abriram seus corações, falando de suas experiências e medos. Assim como ela, Edward nunca havia tido um grande amor, nunca havia encontrado uma pessoa com quem quisesse compartilhar mais da sua vida, alguém com que vivesse sem medo e ela tinha certeza que não seria o primeiro grande amor da vida dele. Ela não seria a sua escolhida. Ele namoraria uma nobre! Ele casaria com uma nobre!

Para ela sobraria apenas a aventura de um tempo interessante na Austrália. Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos e estar apaixonada pelo soberano do seu país era ridículo!

Por mais que ele tivesse prometido o contrário, era obvio que quando voltassem para a Noruega cada um seguiria seu caminho e acabariam se afastando.

A vida era assim, injusta... Ele iria se preparar para um dia governar a Noruega, como a sua família fazia a mais de um século, e ela estaria fadada a ser tornar mais uma executiva frustrada e infeliz por imposição de seu pai.

Bella suspirou alto e resolveu arrumar seu material de aula na mesa. Pegou o caderno e canetas, ligou seu notebook, e assim que voltou a olhar para a porta viu Edward entrando na sala e vindo em sua direção.

_Respira Bella... Respira... _Ela repetia em sua cabeça tentando manter a calma, e então desviou seus olhos para o caderno, onde desenhava figuras sem sentido.

– Bom dia, Bella... – Edward sentou-se ao lado da amiga e logo começou a mexer em sua mochila, tentando não encará-la.

Por um tempo, ficaram calados e sem coragem olhar um para o outro, até que Bella rompeu o silêncio, o encarando e não gostando nada do que estava vendo.

– Edward o que aconteceu com você? Parece que um caminhão te atropelou! Sua cara está péssima!- perguntou, olhando para a cara de enjoo dele, resolveu agir normalmente, fazendo uma das suas brincadeiras de costume.

– Ressaca… Bebi demais ontem e não estou acostumado a isto… Passei a manhã toda a base de remédios e água de coco que Ben trouxe para mim.

_A situação não esta tão ruim... Ela está até fazendo piadas. Então relaxe e sorria para ela... _O príncipe pensou colocando um sorriso tímido no rosto.

– Você podia ter me ligado… - falou com sinceridade - Eu teria ido ficar com você... Cuidar de você...

Se Edward tivesse dito que precisava dela, era obvio que largaria tudo para ajudá-lo.

– Não quis te atrapalha com suas amigas… E também, se eu não me senti bem, achei que você estivesse na mesma situação, afinal bebemos a mesma quantidade - Edward se sentiu um bobo por não ter ligado para ela mais cedo e acabado de uma vez com suas dúvidas.

– Senhor príncipe, eu já tinha vivido uma experiência completa em uma faculdade e beber até cair fazia parte dela! - Bella deu uma risadinha descontraída - Eu sou resistente a bebidas, esqueceu disto?

– Já eu não... – ele riu sem graça e mudou de assunto – Mas me fale com está Jéssica... Ela já está melhor depois do vexame da noite passada?

– Ela está ótima! – Bella lembrou da maneira animada e sem culpa, pela cena que tinha feito no dia anterior, que a amiga havia deixado seu quarto mais cedo naquele dia – Pra te falar a verdade, acho que ela nem se lembra das maluquices que fez ontem.

– Ainda bem que ela melhorou… - ele sorriu – Fiquei preocupado com ela.

– Pois não se preocupe, pois ela está em plena forma, outra vez!

Dito isto, eles voltaram a ficar calados por um momento, só se olhando e um clima estranho se formou.

_Tenha calma Edward, a hora é esta… Comece a falar e assim a coragem vem…. Vai dar tudo certo..._

Se eles tinham que conversar, que fosse logo. Era preciso saber como agir daquele momento em diante.

– Bella, preciso conversar com você… - ele murmurou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

_É esta a hora que eu serei rejeitada? _Bella pensou sentindo uma onda de tristeza a atingir _É agora que ele vai dizer que a nossa amizade sempre foi um erro e que não poderemos mais nos ver?_

– Diga... – respondeu em um suspiro, notando aqueles olhos azuis fixos nos dela e sentindo um frio na espinha.

– O que aconteceu ontem, te peço desculpas... – ele começou tímido – Não quero que você pense que eu me aproveitei por que bebemos… Eu… Eu…

– Eu entendo Edward, não precisa se desculpar – ela o interrompeu - Você não fez nada sozinho... Eu tive grande participação nos eventos da noite de ontem. E também sei o meu lugar na sua vida, então sem neuras, ok?

Ela queria saber a verdade e acabar de uma vez com a agonia que sentia. O que viesse desta conversa seria lucro, apenas desejava que as coisas não ficassem estranhas entre eles. Não queria ter que se afastar de Edward, perder sua amizade.

– Não Bella! - Edward se espantou com o discurso dela - Você não entendeu… Eu só...

– Você se arrependeu do que fez. – ela completou com a voz triste - Eu devia saber que ia ser assim…

– Não Bella… Eu... - ele tentou falar, mas ela não se calou.

– Não devia ter esperanças de que o que tivemos fosse algo demais, algo importante para você – ela deu de ombros e fez um biquinho magoado com a constatação - Foi só um beijo e você já deve estar acostumado a isto. Cada dia com uma mulher diferente... Com tantas se jogando para você, isto não é difícil. Mulheres linda, charmosas, exuberantes, muito mais compatíveis com você e com a sua função, enquanto eu sou esta sem graça, desajeitada, que fala demais, mas que gosta de você de verdade e queria muito te beijar mais um monte de vezes por que foi muito bom e...

– Bella, quer calar esta boca e me ouvir, por favor?! - Edward falou enérgico desta vez, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

Ele precisava esclarecer as coisas, desfazer este mal entendido, pois aquela situação esquisita em que eles se encontravam já o estava incomodando. Ele queria a sua amiga alegre de sempre, não aquela versão tensa, então pegou as mãos dela e olhando em seus olhos, falou sério.

– Não é nada disto, Bella… - ele continuou alisando as mãos dela com a ponta dos polegares - Eu não me arrependi de nada que fizemos, muito pelo contrário... Eu gostei. Gostei mais do que deveria...

– Você gostou? – Bella sentiu a esperança de que tudo ficaria bem retornar - É sério?

– Claro que é sério – ele sorriu, se sentindo mais leve ao ver sua expressão relaxar um pouco - E você não?

– Ah é claro que eu gostei... – um suspiro aliviado escapou de seus lábios - Eu mais que gostei... Eu adorei! Assim como adoro tudo o que vem de você, tudo o que fazemos juntos. Você é a melhor companhia que eu podia ter aqui na Austrália!

– Eu também Bella… Eu adoro tudo o que fazemos juntos!

_Oh Bella… Como eu estou feliz por você não ter me rejeitado..._

Só faltando explodir de alegria, Edward abraçou a amiga o mais apertado que pode. Ele queria lhe contar tudo o que tinha descoberto na noite passada e nesta manhã, queria dizer que gostava dela mais do que de uma amiga, mas seus colegas começaram a chegar para o início das aulas e aos vê-los tão próximos, começaram a soltar risadinhas e cochichos, fazendo com que ele ficasse envergonhado.

– Então sem problemas? - deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella e se afastou - Ainda amigos?

Queria falar como sentia a ela, mas não na frente de tanta gente. Não com aquele monte de pessoas curiosas.

_Mais tarde, quando estivermos à sois vamos conversar com calma._

– Ainda amigos. - Bella respondeu hesitante e confusa. - Eu acho...

_Amigos? Depois de tudo do que aconteceu ontem a noite, depois de tudo o que eu acabei de__te__ dizer, achei que seriamos mais que amigos… Mas está certo Príncipe Edward da Noruega, eu aceito apenas a sua amizade… _Bella suspirou desanimada_… Por enquanto._

OoOoO

Durante a aula Edward e Bella não pararam de se olhar, mas infelizmente, desta vez, não precisaram se reunir. Foi uma manhã monótona com o professor Mackenzie apenas falando e falando e falando sem parar enquanto eles mantinham os pensamentos longe… Muito longe.

Vez ou outra, quando seus olhares se cruzavam eles sorriam, mas logo voltavam a concentrarem-se em seus dilemas e dúvidas.

Eles não queriam ser somente amigos, eles queriam mais… Queriam muito mais...Ambos desejavam um relacionamento sério, um compromisso, mas tinham medo de que o outro não tivesse o mesmo desejo e por esta razão se sentiam temerosos pelo futuro deste amizade que os fazia tão bem e felizes.

Ao saírem da sala de aula, Edward simplesmente pegou a mão de Bella como fazia em todos os dias, o que fez com que ela relaxasse um pouco...

_Ele pegou minha mão como de costume... Então está tudo bem… Vai ficar tudo bem... _Este era o mantra que ela entoava na cabeça sem parar.

Ao caminharem em direção ao apartamento de Bella, Edward parou por um momento apenas para informar a Ben que ele teria a tarde de folga, logo seguindo seu caminho.

_Está chegando a hora da conversa séria. Apenas seja você mesmo e diga a Bella o que você sente por ela… Vai dar tudo certo._

– Bella, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa - ele falou inseguro, assim que chegaram ao tão conhecido corredor de apartamentos.

– É só perguntar - Bella se virou para ele e sorriu timidamente.

– Está tudo bem entre nós dois mesmo?

– Sim… Está tudo bem. – ela falou fingindo uma segurança que definitivamente não tinha - Amigos ainda. Acho que nada mudou entre nós dois.

– Mas queria que tivesse mudado… - ele falou em um suspiro e ela o olhou confusa.

_Ele falou o que eu acho que ele falou?_

– O que? Não entendi...

Edward tinha meio que um script em sua mente e se não o cumprisse logo, tinha certeza que perderia toda a coragem que vinha acumulando durante o dia.

_Antes você sonda o que ela acha de te beijar outra vez, se tudo der certo, você a pede em namoro depois..._

– Bella, e se por um acaso eu quisesse te beijar outra vez? - perguntou de uma vez e uma caretinha fofa se formou no rosto dela, fazendo com que ele risse. - Ok… Acho que você está confusa… Vou te explicar melhor… Já que ambos gostamos dos beijos que trocamos ontem a noite, o que você diria se pudéssemos repetir?

– Repetir? - Bella estava realmente confusa, mas se deu ao direito de sentir uma ponta de esperança.

_Ai meu Deus, ele me quer? Ele quer ficar comigo? Acho que vou desmaiar..._

– Sim... Repetir tudo o que aconteceu ontem… Todos aqueles beijos maravilhosos - ele deu seu melhor sorriso torto - O que você diria para mim?

– Eu diria que… Já que você quer me beijar outras vezes… - o sorriso de Bella se tornou luminoso ao entender direitinho o que ele queria - Venha pegar seus beijos agora!

E assim ela saiu correndo rindo e rindo, sendo acompanhada de perto por Edward que ao alcançar a porta do apartamento, a segurou entre seus braços.

– Olha que eu vou pegar mesmo… E quantos eu quiser… - ele murmurou e colou seus lábios nos dela em um beijinho casto, que logo foi seguido por outros não tão inocentes assim.

Pouco depois, buscando tomarem fôlego, eles encostam as testas e gargalharam, felizes demais para poderem se conter.

No final das contas, depois de tantas dúvidas, tudo estava realmente dando muito certo!

– Agora eu tenho outra pergunta a te fazer, Bella...

– Qual seria?

– Será que beijar a mesma garota em duas ocasiões seguidas em menos de vinte e quatro horas se configura em uma relação além da amizade?

– Além da amizade? - ela se fez de desentendida, mas seu coração já estava aos pulos - Como seria então?

– Sei lá… - ele deu de ombros casualmente, contendo o nervosismo - Pensei em uma coisa diferente. Mais séria… Menos fraternal.

– Seja mais claro Senhor Príncipe - Bella fez charminho - Algo sério, tipo uma amizade colorida?

– Não senhorita… Estava pensando em algo ainda mais sério, mais comprometido para ser sincero...

– Hummm… Então você, por acaso, está me pedindo em namoro, Alteza Real?

– E se eu estivesse o que, hipoteticamente, você diria? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho esperto.

– Eu diria que… - Bella colocou o dedo sob o queixo e fez uma cara pensativa - Pensando e analisando todos os prós e contras, e levando em conta que seus beijos são muito bons e eu quero muitos mais deles… - mordeu os lábios e soltou uma risadinha sapeca - É claro que sim! Eu aceito!

Edward, a segurou com força entre seus braços e riu junto com ela.

_Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil não teria ficado tão nervoso o dia inteiro._

– Então quer dizer que… Você… Nós...

– Sim, Príncipe Edward 'um monte de nomes' da Noruega - ela tocou a ponta do nariz dele - Se um namoro é o que você também quer, então é isso que faremos... Então nós somos meio que namorados agora!

– Incrível! - exclamou - Acordo feito senhorita, onde eu assino?

– Não é uma simples assinatura que selará nosso grande compromisso... – Bella colocou as duas mãos nas bochechas dele e sussurrou pausadamente – O que eu quero é mais um beijo...

– Então é para já!

E dito isto, eles já estavam beijando-se outra vez, perdidos um no outro e esquecidos da existência do resto do mundo, mas o celular de Edward logo tocou um dos seus conhecidos alarmes, o que fez com que o clima de magia se dissipasse e eles se afastassem.

Era hora da vídeo conferencia semanal do príncipe com seu pai, pelo Skype. Era preciso se preparar para a sabatina que o Rei Carlisle fazia ao filho todas as quintas feiras a fim de acompanhar o quanto ele estava aprendendo neste tempo fora da Noruega.

– Hora do compromisso oficial de Vossa Alteza! - Bella correu os dedos pelo rosto de Edward e lhe deu um beijinho no queixo.

– Sim - ele suspirou desanimado por não ter como escapar do seu pai naquele momento - E o problema é que não poderei desmarcar sem ter que dar milhões de explicações ao Rei Carlisle.

– Então vá logo… Não quero problemas com o meu soberano rei e muito menos ser a responsável pelo atraso dos compromissos reais da Noruega.

– Te vejo mais tarde para um jantar comemorativo?

– Sim. Mas tem que ser naquela hamburgueria que eu adoro!

– Perfeito! – ele falou animado, a abraçando - Te vejo mais tarde, namorada.

– Até mais tarde, namorado... – Bella deu um selinho nele e se soltou do seu abraço, pegando a chave do seu apartamento na bolsa e colocando-a na fechadura.

– Te adoro… - Edward sussurrou caminhando um pouco para longe.

– Também…

– Mais tarde? - ele voltou e a abraçou outra vez, ainda não se sentindo pronto para deixá-la.

– Mais tarde… Mas agora, sai daqui Edward! - Bella falou mandona e o empurrou pelo corredor.

Enquanto Edward saiu rindo e logo desapareceu pela porta do prédio, Bella destrancou a porta do seu apartamento e sorrindo de orelha a orelha se jogou no sofá da sala.

O dia tinha começado mal, incerto e cheio de dúvidas quanto ao que iria acontecer ao seu relacionamento com seu melhor amigo depois da noite louca que viveram no dia anterior, mas agora, depois de uma boa conversa e de alguns beijos melhores ainda, estava tudo certo... Tudo lindo... Maravilhosamente bem.

Ela agora é a namorada do príncipe e isto é simplesmente S-E-N-S-A-C-I-O-N-A-L!

* * *

><p><strong>E aí vcs estão gostando?<strong>


	7. Cena extra - O amor está no ar

**Cena extra - O amor está no ar**

Mais tarde naquele dia, o príncipe e sua adorada plebéia estavam caminhando calmamente pelo complexo universitário até o prédio de apartamentos. Depois de muita conversa tinham conseguido até dispensar a companhia de Ben, prometendo que não sairiam do itinerário informado e que manteriam o GPS do celular ligado o tempo todo. Apesar de estar a tanto tempo sem ser reconhecido, o príncipe não podia se dar ao luxo de andar desprotegido.

O jantar comemorativo tinha sido ótimo. Eles comeram os hambúrgueres prediletos de Bella em meio a muitos carinhos e beijinhos roubados.

Receberam alguns olhares tortos de uns clientes da lanchonete, mas não estavam nem um pouco preocupados. Estava felizes demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo entre eles para se sentirem incomodados com alguma coisa.

Edward se sentia flutuando acima das nuvens. Se a um dia atrás lhe dissessem que ele e Bella estariam como agora, de mãos dadas, a cabeça dela em seu ombro e suspirinhos satisfeitos soando a cada segundo, ele não acreditaria. Mas era a sua realidade… A sua feliz realidade!

Ele, agora, tinha uma namorada maravilhosa e por quem ele era totalmente encantado, além de ser a sua melhor amiga. E isto era incrível!

Mais uma vez, chegaram à porta do apartamento de Bella, mas ele não queria largá-la ainda. As suas mãos estavam bem apertadas nas dela, como um laço que os prendia.

- Boa noite namorado – Bella o abraçou e lhe deu um beijinho no queixo - Durma bem...

Ela não se cansava de repetir esta palavra. Namorado… Edward agora era o seu namorado e ela ainda custava em acreditar em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

- Boa noite, Bella… - ele sussurrou - Sonhe com os anjos...

Apesar de não quere deixá-la ainda, ele sabia que era o certo a ser feito.

- Amanhã cedo nos encontramos no café ou no refeitório?

- Café… Não quero ter que dividi-la com os nossos amigos assim tão cedo.

- Então até amanha… As sete, no café. - Bella segurou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijinho de despedida.

- Combinado…

Edward encostou a testa na de Bella e por um momento se olharam, ambos desejando algo a mais do que aquela despedida formal.

Edward sorriu torto. Bella suspirou. Edward tocou os lábios nos dela suavemente. Bella segurou a sua nuca e, como desejavam, voltam a se beijar mais profundamente.

Com sua boca e mente perdidas no beijo quente da sua garota, Edward encostou o corpo dela na porta do quarto e a prendeu entre seus braços, seu corpo colado no dela.

Estava tarde, não tinha mais ninguém pelos corredores e o risco de serem pegos era quase nulo. As mãos dele pousaram em sua cintura e nuca. As mãos dela entram por sua camisa e acariciam suas costas ritmadamente.

Edward se afastou para tomar fôlego e voltou a encostar suas testas, olhando diretamente para o rosto corado de Bella. Queria ter certeza que aquele momento era real!

- Bella… É muito maluco o que estamos vivendo? - ele perguntou ainda ofegante - Ontem mesmo nos beijamos pela primeira vez e hoje… Hoje estamos aqui, juntos, neste dia inacreditável! - passou os dedos na bochecha dela - Eu estou louco por você… Na verdade, fiquei louco por você no primeiro momento que te vi tão linda naquela sala de aula... E me sinto meio tonto com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo… Eu nunca me senti assim… É muito diferente de tudo o que eu já vivi… É emocionante!

- Não é maluco… Esta é a nossa verdade, Edward - ela suspirou, fechando os olhos com o carinho leve que ele fazia em seu rosto - Eu também me sinto meio tonta, mas isto é tão bom… É tão bom o que você me faz sentir… Eu nunca vivi uma experiência assim… Mas eu quero… Eu preciso disto tudo! Eu preciso ter você comigo, meu príncipe lindo…

- Eu também, minha Bella… - ele suspirou- Eu também preciso de você…

Perdendo completamente o controle, Edward a agarrou pela cintura e abrindo a porta do apartamento de uma só vez, os empurrou para dentro, voltando a beijá-la com vontade.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Bella trabalhou nos botões da camisa dele e a arremessou para o sofá. Ele abriu o zíper da jaqueta preta que ela usava e com um só movimento a tirou. E assim seguiram pela sala, se beijando sem parar, tirando mais algumas peças de roupa, chutando os sapatos longe e rindo animadamente, até conseguirem chegar ao quarto.

Vestida apenas em sua lingerie cor de rosa e cheia de babadinhos, Bella se jogou na cama e com os olhos fixos nos de Edward foi subindo o corpo bem devagar, até estar no meio dos seus travesseiros.

- Vem, Edward... - ela o chamou, balançando o dedo e sorrindo o seu sorriso preferido.

Edward, que observava a cena hipnotizado e quase babando, finalmente se mexeu e rapidamente se jogou por cima dela, pesando seu corpo no dela e atacando seu pescoço com beijinhos e mordidinhas, descendo os lábios para seu colo enquanto Bella suspirava alto e o agarrava com força pelos cabelos e na nuca.

Ela estava se deixando levar pelas muitas sensações... Estava quase levitando com os toques quentes dos lábios de Edward em sua pele... Sua mente está em branco... Ela não conseguia pensar em nada...

Em um momento de lucidez, Edward afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se na cama, as pernas encolhidas, o rosto entre as mãos.

Não achava certo ir com tanta pressa com ela… Era necessário agir com cautela, deixar o relacionamento evoluir naturalmente, mas ao mesmo tempo queria tudo de Bella… Queria tudo com ela! Precisa dela como de ar para respirar!

- O que foi?- ela sussurrou perdida e sentindo falta daquele contato tão enlouquecedor - Por que você parou?

- Bella, eu preciso parar… - ele falou sufocado, olhando-a de soslaio - Mas não tenho força...

- Não resista, Edward… - Bella voltou a se aproximar e segurou o rosto dele - Eu te quero… Te quero muito...

- Bella… Eu não posso continuar… Eu não posso…

- Você pode sim… Nós podemos…

Sem dar chance para que Edward fugisse, ela o empurrou na cama, subindo em sua barriga e prendendo-o com as pernas.

Eles não são nenhuma criança e se é o que querem, é o que vão fazer agora!

- Por favor… - ela sussurrou, se inclinando sobre seu corpo e distribuindo beijos estalados em seu rosto e pescoço - Por favor, Edward… Vamos continuar...

Ver Bella fazer aquela carinha tão fofa e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy, fez Edward finalmente se render ao desejo que o queimava e o consumia cada vez mais.

Se aquele contato era o que ambos queriam, então era o que aconteceria.

- Ah, que se dane!

Ele virou seus corpos na cama e puxando as alças do seu sutiã acariciou-lhe os seios com a palma da mão, sentindo o mamilo endurecer com o contato, antes de inclina-se para beijá-los suavemente.

Não tinha como negar o prazer que sentia por estar com ela naquele momento tão íntimo.

Afastando-se um pouco, Edward olhou para a sua garota tão linda e entregue em seus braços e não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Você é tão linda, Bella... Tão linda... E eu te quero tanto...

Ele entregou-se por completo acariciando e conhecendo cada pedacinho do corpo pequeno e perfeito da sua Bella. Com toques leves e pequenos beijos, ele sentiu toda a textura suave de sua pele e suas curvas.

Bella cravou as mãos no travesseiro, acima da sua cabeça, as sensações que Edward proporcionava em seu corpo eram evidentes por suas reações. Ela estava arfando e se contorcendo por seu toque mágico.

Descendo beijos e mordidinha pela barriga de Bella, Edward chegou a sua pélvis e puxou a pequena calcinha, encontrando sua feminilidade e movendo seus dedos pelos lugares certos, ao mesmo tempo que devorava sua boca com um beijo forte.

Bella gemeu alto e gritou arqueando mais seu corpo pelas ondas de prazer através das mãos de Edward. Seus olhos estavam sem foco e seu corpo entorpecido.

- Bella... Camisinha... Diz que tem... – Edward murmurou aflito, o nariz enterrado no pescoço dela.

Ele precisava de Bella... Precisava de mais aquele contato íntimo, mas para isto eles precisavam estar protegidos.

- Na gaveta da cômoda... A minha bolsinha... Acho que tem… - Bella saiu do torpor por alguns estantes, para murmurar bem baixinho.

Ela estava mais do que preparada para recebê-lo e o queria dentro dela o mais rápido possível!

Edward levantou da cama e revirando a conhecida bolsinha cor de rosa, logo achou o que tanto queria, soltando um suspiro aliviado. Com o pacotinho nas mãos, ele terminou de tirar as roupas indesejáveis e voltando para a cama colocou Bella confortável, para finalmente, com um golpe lento e pesado estar dentro dela.

- Ohhh... - ela gemeu alto, surpresa com tudo o que Edward estava despertando nela.

Nunca havia sentido nada tão enlouquecedor e nunca havia sido preenchida desta maneira plena. Ela fechou os olhos bem apertados e suspirou, querendo absorver cada nova sensação quando sentiu as mãos de Edward agarrarem seus quadris com força, a mantendo perto de si e fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez.

Desejo cru e forte era o que ele sentia naquele momento e que Bella o desculpasse, não teria como ser suave, pelo menos não neste momento.

- Bella, olha para mim… - ele pediu com a respiração entrecortada.

Precisava olhar naqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes… Precisava ter certeza do que ela queria...

Bella abriu seus olhos e em um olhar intenso, deu o seu aval para que Edward começasse com seus movimentos firmes e progressivos, alcançando cada vez mais dela e a dominando por completo.

Ele tinha necessidade daquele contato. A sensação era tão intensa, tão forte...

Sentindo-a cada vez mais solta, ele apertou sua coxa, puxando-a mais para perto e indo ainda mais fundo… E mais forte…

- Edward! - Bella apertou suas costas e soltou um gritinho abafado ao senti-lo ainda mais fundo e não aguentando mais, correspondeu à altura, segurando-o pelos ombros e passando suas pernas por sua cintura para se adaptar ainda mais a ele.

Edward segurou seu rosto para dar-lhe outro de seus beijos arrepiantes, entrando e saindo dela cada vez mais intensamente, mais rapidamente. Ele já estava ofegante… Muito ofegante, mas ainda queria mais… Queria muito mais… Girando seus corpos, Edward colocou Bella por cima e com as mãos bem apertadas em sua cintura a guiou para cima e para baixo, em movimentos fortes e precisos, até que ela, sentindo os mais poderosos dos orgasmos, cravou as unhas em seu peito e soltou um grito quase selvagem, antes de desfalecer em seus braços.

Ainda meio que entorpecidos, rolaram pro lado e olharam para o teto, tentando assimilar se tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer era mesmo real ou apenas um delírio de suas cabeças confusas com tantas mudanças de um dia para o outro.

- Uau, senhor príncipe! - Bella deu um suspiro alto, fechando os olhos com força - Isso foi simplesmente... Wow!

Ela ainda tremia dos pés à cabeça e respirava pausadamente na tentativa de fazer seu coração desacelerar.

_Será que vou voltar a sentir meu corpo depois disto tudo?_

- Bella? – Edward ficou alerta no mesmo minuto que ouviu a voz rouca ao seu lado - O-o que foi?

Ele se sentou e olhou espantado para ela, que tinha o corpo largado na cama e a boca meio aberta, parecendo sem forças.

_Por que ela está assim? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

- Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse assim... Ahhh… - outro suspiro escapou dos seus lábios - Chega estou sem fôlego!

- Co-como assim?

Ele estava preocupado em ter sido muito bruto com ela, mas a desejava tanto que pela primeira vez da vida perdeu totalmente o controle das suas ações.

- Edward, você quase me matou! - ela soltou uma risada maravilhada, ainda se sentindo um pouco tonta.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu fui muito bruto com você? E-eu te machuquei?- perguntou extremamente corado e constrangido - Be-Bella, me desculpe... De verdade...

_Ela agora vai me odiar pelo que eu fiz!_

- Oh não, Edward... – ela se sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu ombro – Você entendeu tudo errado... Não é nada do que você está pensando. E como você pode corar depois de tudo?

- É que eu… Eu… - ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos e abaixou a cabeça - Bella, eu não quero que você pense...

- Edward, olhe pra mim! – ela exigiu e tirou as mãos dele do rosto fazendo com que ele a encarasse - Eu adorei tudo o que aconteceu... só não pensei que poderia ser assim... – deu de ombros e soltou um risinho - Sei lá… Você é sempre tão contido, tão cheio de regras, então achei que não pudesse ser assim… Tão intenso. Tão indescritível!

- Você não está zangada comigo? – ele pode finalmente respirar aliviado – É que eu te queria muito... Muito mesmo e então acho que não me contive o suficiente e definitivamente passei dos limites...

- Eu não estou chateada, seu bobo lindo... Você foi ótimo! E eu espero que você me queira assim toda vez... – ela disse acariciando seu rosto e dando um selinho - Você sempre todo certinho e charmoso, mas escondendo esse lado selvagem de mim, hein? Estou surpresa!

- Ah você quer assim toda vez é? – ele relaxou e entrou no clima de sedução - Não vai querer conhecer todos os meus lados?

- Oh! E ainda tem mais coisas maravilhosas a descobrir, meu lindo soberano? – ela o abraçou e passou distribuir beijinhos da linha do marcante queixo até o ombro de Edward.

- Ah sim, minha doce dama, tenho muitos outros lados a te apresentar... – falou presunçoso - Sinto te informar, mas a senhorita ainda não conhece quase nada de mim.

- Uhhh... Fiquei extremamente curiosa e desejosa para te conhecer ainda mais, Príncipe Edward da Noruega. – ela deu uma mordidinha no pescoço dele – Então que tal você começar a me mostrar agora?

- Você falando assim, me deixa ainda mais louco, senhorita Isabella – ele encostou sua testa na dela e deixou suas bocas à centímetros de distância - Então o que você acha do carinhoso e suave desta vez?

- Sou toda sua vossa alteza… Faça o que quiser de mim... – sorrindo, ela voltou a se deitar entre os travesseiros e esticou os braços em sua direção - Estou louca para descobrir quais outros segredos maravilhosos você esconde!

-Você é incrível, Bella Swan... Como não te conheci antes?

Em um movimento rápido, ele se lançou naqueles braços convidativos e ao cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, beijou-a apaixonadamente, acrescentando mais um novo acontecimento àquele dia já tão surpreendente.

* * *

><p>NA:

O príncipe liberando seu lado mais animal e Bella curtindo. Uau!

Quem gostou manda um oi!

N/B: agente tbm quer ver todos esses lados do príncipe heim hahahaha

Espero q tenham gostado, contem nos!


	8. Revelações - Parte 1

**Capítulo 6: Revelações - Parte 1**

- Não, Edward! Você está fazendo errado! Se você continuar a arrumar os copos deste jeito, vai demorar muito mais para conseguir recolher toda a louça.– Bella pegou a bandeja da mão dele e apoiando-a na mesa, começou a mostrá-lo como fazer para recolher mais coisas, sem derrubar tudo e gastando menos tempo.

Eles estavam no final de mais um dia cheio de trabalho no café e Edward, como o novo funcionário do local, estava todo atrapalhado com o seu serviço. Depois de uma sugestão do dono do café, com quem já tinha feito amizade, Edward acabou aceitando o trabalho de garçom três vezes por semana e está adorando este novo desafio, que além de fazê-lo se sentir útil, ainda ia render uma boa doação para uma ONG local de proteção a crianças em situação de risco.

- Hummm então quer dizer que você é tipo uma especialista em carregar bandejas cheias? – ele a abraçou pela cintura e afastando um pouco o cabelo, beijou seu pescoço.

Bella se virou naqueles braços fortes e sorriu.

- Não sou especialista, mas digamos que tenho mais tempo e experiência neste serviço do que Vossa Alteza. – deu um selinho em seus lábios e habilmente se desenroscou do abraço – Mas vamos parar de conversa e terminar logo esta limpeza, pois estou louca para ir para casa!

- Eu também estou louco para sair daqui... - ele suspirou, o cansaço do dia o abatendo - Hoje o dia foi puxado e o que mais quero é cair na cama e dormir até amanhã!

- Só dormir? - Bella arqueou a sobrancelha - Tem certeza?

- Não... Definitivamente tenho outras coisas bem mais interessantes em mente - Edward sorriu seu melhor sorriso torto - Mas só se você não estiver muito cansada.

- Eu nunca estou muito cansada para você…

- Isto é bom, pois tenho certeza que você vai adorar minhas ideias para a nossa noite - ele piscou o olho.

- Hummm... Adorar suas ideias? Me animei! - Bella o puxou pelo avental e beijou sua bochecha - Então leve logo esta bandeja lá para dentro e comece a lavar a louça!– pegou a bandeja na mesa e entregou a ele – Enquanto isto, eu vou dar um jeito nestas mesas e limpar o chão para podermos nos livrar deste trabalho chato e vermos o que podemos fazer à respeito das suas ideias.

- É pra já, madame! – ele fez uma reverencia exagerada e saiu em direção da cozinha rindo sem parar.

Edward estava tendo uma vida simples como ele nunca imaginou que um dia poderia ter. Desde que chegou à Austrália ele estava tendo a oportunidade de experimentar uma vida sem regras, sem horários, sem compromissos e agora, com o seu namoro indo de vento em polpa, estava descobrindo também como era bom compartilhar sua vida com alguém.

Ele vivia mais no apartamento de Bella do que no dele próprio, dormindo juntos, acordando agarradinhos, indo para as aulas sempre na companhia um do outro, fazendo programas de casais comuns sem ter que se preocupar com a imprensa ou com a pressão das suas famílias, e foi exatamente por querem viver sem interferências e preservar estes momentos de tranquilidade o máximo que pudessem que ele e Bella decidiram por manter suas famílias sem terem muito conhecimento sobre seu relacionamento.

Apesar de Rose saber que ele está namorando uma colega, Edward ainda não se sente seguro para contar este segredo a seus pais e irmão, e muito menos a fornecer muitos detalhes de seu relacionamento à loirinha. Ele não quer se sentir pressionado tão no inicio do seu relacionamento e muito menos gerar mais expectativas em Rose do que as que ela já vem criando desde que soube sobre o grande interesse do primo pela nova amiga.

Já Bella disse para os pais e a irmã apenas que estava namorando um rapaz e que seu nome era Anthony, omitindo quaisquer outros detalhes. Ela tem como prioridades preservar seu príncipe incógnito, assim como a privacidade deles como um casal. No momento em que alguém de fora soubesse do namoro seria como se o encanto em que eles estavam envoltos se acabasse.

E era exatamente por esta razão que, assim como estavam fazendo com suas famílias, eles ainda não compartilhavam oficialmente o status do seu relacionamento com os amigos, mas mesmo com toda a discrição que tentavam manter, todos já notam que algo mudou para eles nestes últimos dias.

Tinha medo de que esta história vazasse e os jornalistas descubram o paradeiro do príncipe-herdeiro da Noruega, acabando com seus dias espetaculares.

Ela suspirou enquanto limpava uma mesa. Manter este segredo era difícil… Muito difícil.

- Será que a minha melhor amiga vai ser a rainha do meu país? – Jessica apareceu do outro lado do café e parou no lado da amiga, com um sorriso enorme e uma cara curiosa - Que máximo, Bella!

- Não é nada disto que você está pensando Jess… Eu e Edward somos apenas amigos. - Bella deu a sua resposta padrão, como em todas as vezes que é confrontada sobre o status da sua relação com o príncipe.

- Amigos… Sei... - a morena insistiu, colocando as mãos na cintura e a encarando - Amigos que se pegam isto sim. Eu não sou boba, Bella. Já vi vocês dois trocando beijinhos algumas vezes, como agora a pouco enquanto vocês retiravam a louça das mesas.

- Deixe este assunto quieto… - Bella saiu andando até a próxima mesa e começou a limpá-la.

- Não negue Isabella. – Jessica insistiu, indo atrás da amiga - Eu sei que você está namorando o príncipe Edward e não quer me contar...

- Eu não tenho o que contar… - ela deu um sorrisinho sincero antes de mudar de assunto e tentar escapar das perguntas indiscretas da sua amiga – Mas você tem muito o que me dizer... Me fala como andam os preparativos para a festa de aniversário de Mike. Vai precisar da minha ajuda para alguma coisa? Falei com Ângela hoje cedo, mas ela não soube me dar detalhes...

- Ah, está tudo ótimo! - Jessica abriu o maior sorriso ao ouvir o nome do namorado - Vamos aproveitar para comemorar também os aniversários da Lucy e do Andreas, aquele italiano bonitinho... Pretendo fazer uma festa ainda melhor e mais animada do que a de Edward!

Enquanto ajudava Bella a limpar as mesas, ela passou a tagarelar sobre seus planos para o próximo final de semana, que envolvia uma festa temática grega para os colegas e depois uma comemoração privada na suíte de um dos melhores hotéis da cidade.

As coisas também tinham mudado para Jessica e Mike, que finalmente resolveram assumir que se amam, e também para a sempre discreta Angela, que parecia estar engatando um namorinho com Ben, o guarda-costas do príncipe, já que eles não se desgrudavam desde a noite da festa mexicana.

- Bom, se você precisar da minha ajuda na organização, estou a sua disposição - Bella falou animada - Você sabe que eu sou ótima em decorações e estas coisas.

- Sim, eu sei! E pode ter certeza que vou requisitar tanto a sua ajuda como a de Edward! Quero que ele lembre desta festa pelo resto da sua vida!

- Pode ter certeza que ele se lembrará - Bella estava feliz por estar conseguindo manter a verdade sobre o seu namoro com Edward ainda em segredo.

Ela preferia agir com cautela do que, sem querer, acabar revelando demais. Tinha que proteger Edward e também a ela mesma. Ainda não sabia o que vai ser do futuro, apenas tem certeza de que o presente está bom demais para ser estragado por fofocas e eventuais paparazzis em sua cola.

* * *

><p>Era uma manhã de sábado ensolarado e como eles não trabalhariam no café este final de semana, Bella pensou em aproveitar o dia de folga para dormir até mais tarde, cozinhar para Edward suas comidas preferidas e se enroscar com ele na cama o quanto pudesse enquanto colocava alguns dos seu seriados preferidos em dia, mas seu namorado tinha outros planos e às oito da manhã a acordou dizendo que ela tinha um pouco menos de uma hora para estar pronta para sair de casa.<p>

Edward, definitivamente, tinha uma surpresa planejada e enquanto Bella se arrumava resmungando sem parar que estava com sono e que não entendia qual a razão de acordar tão cedo no único final de semana de folga em tanto tempo, ele apenas entrava e saia do quarto, todo misterioso, pegando uns pacotes que ela ainda não tinha decifrado o que era exatamente e rindo do seu estado ranzinza.

- Edward, você pode finalmente me falar para onde estamos indo?- Bella perguntou assim que finalmente foi autorizada a sair de casa.

- Sem muitas perguntas, sua curiosa. - ele fez um biquinho - Só entra neste carro e não estraga a surpresa!

- Edward…- Bella soltou um suspiro - Eu queria ficar de bobeira em casa hoje… Queria descansar da semana atribulada que tivemos...

- Só confia em mim, está certo? - ele segurou as mãos da namorada e a conduziu até o banco do carona - Te garanto que você vai esquecer seu cansaço na hora que chegarmos onde planejei.

- Ok, ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou… - ela se rendeu prendendo seu cinto de segurança e rindo - Vou ficar quietinha e deixar que você me leve para onde quiser!

- Boa garota… - Edward acelerou o carro, logo seguindo o seu caminho.

Enquanto dirigia, distraídos por uma musica da moda que a sua garota adorava, Edward pensava, pensava e pensava... Já que ele e Bella estavam cada vez mais íntimos e envolvidos, algumas coisas sobre a sua vida como o um membro da família real precisavam começar a serem esclarecidas. Bella precisava estar ciente do que ela teria que enfrentar ao ser tornar a namorada oficial do príncipe herdeiro. Ela precisava saber que teria que seguir regras e protocolos, que a sua vida não seria mais a mesma… Que a partir do momento que eles tornassem tudo oficial, ela deixaria de ser apenas Bella Swan, a desconhecida estudante cheia de sonhos e desejos, para se tornar uma figura pública observada e acompanhada por toda a Noruega.

A cada dia de convivência, a cada descoberta feita, a cada momento maravilhoso vivido junto à sua Bella, Edward tinha mais certeza de que a quer como sua princesa como nunca quis ninguém. Bella é perfeita! Simplesmente perfeita! E eles se completam de uma maneira tão profunda… Tão especial… Como se tivessem feitos especialmente um para o outro.

Ele tem certeza absoluta que ela é a mulher certa tanto para ser a sua amada esposa, a mãe dos seus filhos e sua companheira de todas as horas, assim como para estar ao seu lado no desafio de governar o país, pois além de ser esperta e inteligente, ela também é muito justa e amável. Tanto seus pais, como o povo do seu país a amariam como ele já o fazia.

Ele olhou para a sua garota, que estava distraída e parecia estar perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e suspirou. Sabia que precisaria ir explicando tudo com bastante calma, até conseguir convencê-la a ficar ao seu lado quando voltassem à sua realidade cheia de pompa.

- Já estamos chegando? - Bella perguntou pouco depois, fazendo uma careta.

- Quase… - ele virou na rua indicada pelo GPS - Estamos quase chegando, minha apressada linda.

Para que tivesse calma e serenidade para uma conversa tão séria e importante era preciso fazer isso em um local neutro e tranquilo, por esta razão naquele momento ele atravessava a cidade rumo ao Royal Botanic Gardens onde estariam cercados de verde e muita paz.

- Apressada? Oh, só para constar, eu estou morrendo de fome porque um certo príncipe, nem tão encantado assim, me tirou de casa quase que à força na manhã do ultimo sábado de folga do mês, sem deixar que eu comesse e nem me vestisse direito só para me levar para um lugar desconhecido e longe! - ela disparou a falar, gesticulando sem parar.

Edward teve que conter um risinho, para não deixá-la mais chateada ainda.

- Você hoje está muito resmungona, Isabella… - ele manobrou o carro e parou no estacionamento - Pronto minha chatinha linda, já chegamos!

- Como você conhecia este lugar? - Bella perguntou impressionada com o local que ele havia escolhido para passarem o dia.

- Um amigo meu… O Google Maps. - falou casualmente e deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho no rosto - Foi ele quem me indicou….

- O seu amigo tem bom gosto… - ela olhou ao redor, encantada com a beleza do parque - Este lugar é incrível!

- Venha, vamos arrumar um lugar para ficarmos! - Edward estendeu a mão para a namorada - Meu amigo Google também me informou que o parque fica bem cheio nos finais de semana então temos que ser rápidos!

Edward pegou seus equipamentos para o pic-nic na mala do carro e de mãos dadas às de Bella procurou um lugar para ficarem. Assim como ele já tinha visto na pesquisa feita, o parque estava cheio de famílias e casais que, assim como eles, também procuravam um lugar tranquilo para passar aquela manhã agradável de sábado. Andaram um pouquinho até que acabaram achando um lugarzinho sob uma arvore, onde estenderam a toalha e se acomodaram no gramado verdinho.

Enquanto comiam as guloseimas que Edward fez questão de providenciar para deixá-la feliz, Bella observou que o namorado parecia tenso e preocupado, mas antes que conseguisse perguntar qualquer coisa, ele começou a falar em um tom contido.

- Bella, já que a nossa relação está cada dia mais séria, eu queria te contar algumas coisas…

- Sobre o que? - ela perguntou cheia de curiosidade.

- Sobre a realeza… Sobre as nossas vidas como pessoas normais, como uma família tradicional, comum… Quero te contar sobre a parte que não aparece na mídia e nem nos livros de história. Você precisa estar avisada onde está se metendo ao ser a minha namorada. - falou divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo em tom de alerta.

Bella tinha que ouvir e levar à sério o que ele tinha a falar.

- Edward, entenda uma coisa… Não me importa nada a não ser estar com você aqui, hoje - ela pontuou, acariciando seu rosto - Então qualquer informação que esteja te deixando preocupado, para mim é simplesmente irrelevante.

E era verdade. Bella desejava apenas viver aquele momento especial e não se apegar ao futuro. Não queria se preocupar muito com o que viria depois, quando o seu conto de fadas chegasse ao fim, apesar de no fundo estar temerosa do que seria do seu coração quando tivessem que se separar. Apesar de Edward prometer que eles nunca iriam ficar longe um do outro, ela sabia que não seria a pessoa correta para ser a namorada do príncipe herdeiro na volta à Noruega.

O futuro deles já estava traçados e com certeza não se cruzariam nele, o que fazia seu coração se quebrar um pouco.

- Mas você precisa saber… Eu preciso compartilhar com você.

- É assim tão importante?

- Sim.- ele ficou sério - É muito importante.

- Então estou aqui para te ouvir… - Bella deu um beijinho em sua bochecha - Pode me contar o que tanto te aflige meu namorado lindo...

Depois de apoiar as costas na árvore e fazer com que Bella se deitasse confortavelmente em seu colo, Edward pôs-se a falar.

- Vou começar te contando mais sobre o meu mundo… Sobre como é a monarquia na minha visão… Nossas tradições, como as coisas funcionam para nós - ele contou um pouco dos costumes que vem sendo mantidos através dos anos e como ele tentava se adaptar àquilo tudo e ainda assim ser um jovem normal.

Falou também da família e dos primos distantes, filhos dos primos de seu pai. Ao contrário de seus avós que só tiveram dois filhos, seus bisavós tiveram oito descendentes e todos eles tem algum título de nobreza, mas não títulos reais. São todos duques, duquesas, condes e condessas, mas não príncipes e princesas e por esta razão só participam dos compromissos oficiais por causa da generosidade do seu pai, Rei Carlisle. Todos os descendentes do rei tem direito ao título até se casarem, após isto, apenas o príncipe herdeiro e a sua esposa, que mesmo plebeia recebe o título real de princesa no casamento.

- Isto é complicado… - Bella murmurou, os olhos presos na expressão concentrada da namorada - Vejo vários parentes seus que se dizem membros da família real, mas quer dizer que de verdade, os únicos que tem títulos reais são os descendentes diretos do rei e a sua esposa?

- Sim. Por esta razão, a Rose não teve direito ao titulo real…

- A sua prima? A Duquesa Rosalie? Vocês às vezes eram vistos juntos… E a imprensa falava que vocês… - Bella não terminou a frase.

Ela já tinha lido várias matérias falando sobre um suposto envolvimento romântico de Edward com a prima, mas como nunca deu muita importância a fofocas, ainda não tinha questionado o namorado sobre este fato.

- Eu sei o que aqueles sanguessugas escreviam sobre mim Bella… Mas eu e Rose nunca fomos namorados, nem nada disto… Apenas precisamos ser vistos juntos de vez em quando para criar um álibi caso a monarquia exija um casamento entre nós dois. Rose é a minha melhor amiga e única opção se eu não encontrar alguém para me casar até os 30 anos. - ele explicou despreocupadamente, como sempre fazia quando tinha a liberdade de falar sobre este assunto - Tenho que ter uma noiva aos 28 e uma esposa aos 30. Com todos os reis foi assim e comigo não será diferente, é a tradição.

- Então ela é a escolhida para ser a sua esposa? - Bella ficou triste com esta notícia- Tipo casamento arranjado desde que vocês eram crianças?

Apesar de estar certa que o romance deles só duraria o tempo da Austrália, ela não gostou de saber que ele ficaria com outra mulher.

- Quase isto. Nós temos um tipo de acordo, pode-se dizer assim... - ele contou da sua boa relação com a prima e sobre o compromisso que assumiram quando ainda eram bem novos de se sacrificarem juntos a favor da monarquia, se fosse preciso.

_Então não é desejo de Edward casar-se com a prima? Isto é muito bom!_ Bella se sentiu esperançosa.

- Então não é sua escolha casar com ela? Isto é chato, Edward… Ter que casar com alguém que você não quer só para manter as tradições da monarquia.

- Não, nunca foi minha escolha. - Edward falou, perdido em pensamentos sobre as muitas conversas que tinha tido com a loirinha nos últimos anos - Eu amo a Rose, mas não como uma mulher… Ela é a minha prima querida e confidente, nada mais do que isto - ele pegou a mão de Bella e sorriu largo - Não se preocupe com este assunto, Bella… Não se preocupe pois nada disto será mais necessário… Tenho certeza de que não precisarei casar-me com a minha prima...

- Por que? - Bella gracejou, sentando-se e olhando-o com ternura - Por que vossa alteza real diz isto?

- Por que tenho certeza de que já encontrei a minha futura esposa - ele falou, os olhos flamejando nos dela.

- Já encontrou?

_Será possível que o nosso amor consiga durar além deste tempo maravilhoso no outro lado do mundo? _O coração de Bella começou a bater mais rápido e as mãos tremeram.

- Sim, Bella. - Edward afirmou - Tenho certeza de que, neste momento, estou diante da minha esposa. A minha princesa. A minha futura rainha... - ele falou cada frase pausadamente, os olhos presos nos dela - A mulher que vou querer ao meu lado, pelo resto dos meus dias...

_Sim, pelo visto, é bem possível que continuemos juntos, depois de tudo._

- Owww Edward… - Bella soltou um suspirinho, sentindo como se estivesse derretendo com aquelas palavras tão lindas - Por que você é tão maravilhoso?

E então se jogou sobre ele, fazendo-os cair na toalha de pic-nic e o beijou, não conseguindo mais conter a sua emoção.

Ela também o queria… Para sempre!

* * *

><p>NA:

Owwwwww estes dois… Será que agora Bella se convence de vez que ela é a pessoa certa pro nosso principe fofucho?

Vcs estão gostando da fofura? Me contem!

N/B: Meus Deus que lindoooooooooos, imaginem a bella se derretendo com ele falando assim para ela, ai ai *-* nos contem tudo o que estão pensando!


End file.
